


Necher Anj

by RainieDeForest



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adventure, Ancient Egypt, Ancient Egyptian Deities, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Headcanon, Historical References, Magic
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-05-14 00:43:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5723167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainieDeForest/pseuds/RainieDeForest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Versión en español]</p><p>AU de Miraculous Ladybug.<br/>En las lejanas tierras de Egipto, en la época de los primeros faraones, dos jóvenes amantes destinados a un futuro de dolor verán cómo sus vidas quedarán sujetas a los hilos caprichosos de los dioses. ¿Serán capaces de aprender a sobrellevar todo el poder que implican los amuletos de Sekhmet? Una lucha a contrarreloj contra el propio destino, quien puede no ser su único problema.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. La caja de Serket-Heru

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Dios mio... Soy una miraculer (?) de lo peor.  
> No sé ni siquiera de dónde ha salido esta idea (bueno... tengo mis sospechas xD) pero... aquí está.  
> Solo puedo decir que es un AU porque no cogemos a nuestros héroes principales de nuestra adorada París y porque la historia está basada en un headcanon algo loco que me encantaría compartir con todos pero... hoy no es el día xD  
> Así que... antes de que empecéis a leer, me gustaría aclarar dos cosas:  
> 1\. Los nombres humanos que les he dado a Tikki y a Plagg (porque sí, aquí ambos son humanos) son, respectivamente Netikerti (nombre egipcio de mujer que significa "la que es excelente") y Aswad (nombre egipcio de hombre que significa "Negro/Oscuro").  
> 2\. Tiene referencias históricas... Muchas... Pero las explicaré en las notas del final.  
> ¡Espero que os guste! :) Podéis tirarme tomates si no es así xD

 

_2580 a. C.  
Menfis, Antiguo Egipto_

Los primeros rayos de sol incidieron con fuerza sobre el templo de Hathor, bañando las paredes de piedras blancas con motivos y figuras de colores. Ra, el grande, había vuelto de su viaje subterráneo en las tierras de los muertos, trayendo un nuevo día a las vidas de los egipcios. Netikerti caminaba por los jardines del templo principal preparada para comenzar con sus quehaceres diarios. Su vestido de lino blanco danzaba alrededor de sus largas piernas mientras se movía con presteza. Sus pequeños senos permanecían cubiertos con los anchos tirantes del vestido y de su espalda colgaba una hermosa piel de leopardo. Un pequeño tisú rojo cubría parte de su vestido blanco, como símbolo del sacerdocio a Hathor.

La luz arrancaba brillos esmeraldas de las hojas de las palmeras, alargando sus sombras delicadamente sobre la tierra de tonos ocres y rojizos. La joven _sa_ _,_ disfrutando de aquel pequeño paseo antes de comenzar con su rutina, vislumbró a una de las esposas secundarias del anterior faraón Seneferu y la madre del actual faraón, Hetepheres. La mujer era digna de admiración; su cabello negro y largo tenía joyas blancas de nácar entrelazadas en los mechones, su piel aclarada gracias a los polvos hacían resaltar unos ojos perfectamente delineados con el kohl, con las pestañas y cejas pintadas de verde esmeralda y unos labios llenos, de bermellón profundo.

Llevaba joyas por todo el cuerpo, cada cual más bella que la anterior, resaltando su estatus de madre del faraón. Se preguntó si conocería al dueño creador de semejantes bellezas, pero pronto apartó esas ideas de su mente para saludar como estaba dispuesto.

—Buenos días, señora. Ra nos está regalando un bello día, ¿no creéis? —susurró la joven con una tenue sonrisa. Estaba segura de que la reina ni se dignaría a contestarla, nunca lo hacía, pero eso no significaba que ella, como _sa_ de Hathor, no mostrara su educación.

La mujer le dedicó una mirada seria durante unos pocos segundos antes asentir con la cabeza y continuar con su camino hasta la Casa Jeneret, la “ _casa de las bellezas_ ”. Había terminado su paseo matutino. Netikerti se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa pintada en los labios antes de entrar en el templo. El edificio permanecía dentro de los terrenos del palacio real, junto a la Casa Jeneret, donde muchas de sus moradoras acudían para rezarle a la diosa patrona. No por nada era la diosa de la música y la danza, actividades que estudiaban hasta perfeccionarlas.

Las grandes lámparas de aceite permanecían apagadas, grandes cuencos rituales con patas de metal, permitiendo que la luz natural fuese entrando poco a poco por las aperturas en las paredes que hacían las veces de ventanas. Esta luz imperfecta alargaba las sombras de los objetos como las columnas, creando imágenes sinuosas de las que muchos niños huían asustados.

El ruido de sus sandalias de papiro quedaba amortiguado por la suavidad, casi etérea, de sus pasos contra el frío suelo de mármol. Netikerti permaneció en silencio mientras la imponente estatua de la diosa le daba la bienvenida desde lo alto de un pedestal, tallado en la más exquisita piedra. La _sa_ no podía dejar de admirarla. Todos los días agradecía a los dioses el poder servirla. La diosa observaba con sus ojos fríos todos y cada uno de sus movimientos mientras la joven no podía dejar de admirar su peinado sencillo y liso hasta el nacimiento del pecho desnudo, la falda larga que nacía desde su cintura y el llamativo tocado formado por un gran disco solar y un uraeus —la cobra sagrada que llevaban los faraones a modo de protección, representación de la diosa Uadyet— que se erigía con realeza sobre su cabeza.

Hathor era la diosa nutricia del amor, la alegría, la danza y las artes musicales. Le dedicaba su vida desde los ocho años, edad en la que pasó a sustituir a su madre, también _sa_ y concubina del faraón Seneferu, fallecida en el alumbramiento de su hermano pequeño, fruto del matrimonio de su madre con el escriba real del faraón. Y ya llevaba siete años en aquel templo.

Netikerti se arrodilló frente a la estatua de la diosa y, extendiendo las manos a ambos lados, cerró los ojos, preparada para comenzar sus oraciones. Pediría por la fertilidad de la _Gran Esposa Real_ , por la de las mujeres de Egipto, que la alegría del pueblo no desapareciera y que bañara con sus dones a las jóvenes que comenzaban con su instrucción en la Casa Jeneret. Pediría por todas ellas, porque las bendiciones de la diosa cayeran sobre todas las féminas del reino.

—Mira lo que ha traído Ra con el nuevo día.

 _No puede_ ser, pensó Netikerti, dejando que de sus labios se escapara un gran suspiro. Solo había una persona que tuviera tan poco respeto por su trabajo como para colarse en el templo a esas horas de la mañana, y que hablara con ese tono burlón y desinteresado,. Y para su desgracia, lo conocía demasiado bien.

—Aswad.

El chico sonrió ampliamente antes de continuar.

— _Netikerti, la que se distingue por la excelencia de sus formas, quien es como creada por Isis. La más bella de todas las mujeres de esta Tierra y de sus fronteras_ —dijo, apoyándose casualmente en una de las columnas decoradas con grandes juncos. Observó como la grácil y delicada figura de la muchacha se incorporaba del suelo y se giraba, caminando hasta su persona con un frufrú delicado de su falda—. Debería ser un pecado que existas.

—¿Has terminado con tu algarabía? —preguntó en casi un susurro, acortando la distancia entre ellos hasta quedar a pocos centímetros—. Los dioses te castigarán por decir semejantes mentiras. Y a mí por necia, por escucharlas.

La risa de Aswad resonó en los oídos de la _sa_ con fuerza, como las cuerdas de un arpa en el clímax de una canción.

—Creo que los dioses me perdonarán, y hasta alabarán, si decido cubrir a mi futura esposa con unos halagos más que indiscutibles —Netikerti entrecerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza, cansada. No quería hacer eso, no de nuevo—. ¿Qué?

—Aswad, ni siquiera he aceptado tu proposición de matrimonio. ¿Qué te hace pensar que esta vez será diferente?

El chico dejó de apoyarse en la columna y deslizó una mano por su cintura, acercándola a su cuerpo y aumentando su jocosa expresión.

—Porque me encuentras irresistible y no puedes vivir sin mi —su brillante sonrisa podía competir con la luz del sol, con la de las hermosas joyas que creaba. La chica rió derrotada antes de recibir un beso del chico en la mejilla. Un millar de cosquillas surgieron en su estómago. Aunque quisiera, no podía enfadarse con él—. Voy a ir esta tarde a hablar con tu padre, para que firmemos el documento y podamos irnos a vivir juntos.

Antes de que Netikerti pudiera contestar, un grupo de _sa_ entró en el templo y miró con curiosidad los jóvenes que se escondían entre las sombras de las columnas del templo. La chica apartó las manos del otro de su cintura, algo avergonzada por la imagen que acababa de dar a sus compañeras, y lo miró gravemente con sus ojos azules oscuros.

—Aswad, por favor, no lo hagas más difícil. ¿Por qué sigues insistiendo? —preguntó azorada. No le estaba gustando la dirección que estaba tomando aquella conversación—. Sabes que siendo quien soy no puedo casarme con cualquiera y el faraón tiene que dar el visto bueno.

—El faraón no dio su consentimiento en la unión de Anjeset y Jafra y ambos están felizmente casados.

Netikerti apartó la mirada y se mordió el labio inferior.

—No es lo mismo. Ambos eran del mismo escalafón social —le recordó la chica. Mejor decirle eso a tener que reconocer en voz alta que era la hija ilegítima del anterior faraón con una concubina. No era algo de lo que se enorgulleciera, como pudiera pasarle a otras mujeres.

El joven frunció el ceño y se alejó ligeramente, dolido. Estaba claro que no había pensado en la verdad oculta tras sus palabras. Netikerti aprovechó el momento para poder observarlo mejor. Llevaba el _shenti_ de color blanco perfectamente atado a la cintura, con un cinturón de cuero dorado trenzado, dejando al descubierto su torneado y moreno pecho desnudo. Un pequeño colgante con un escarabajo turquesa brillaba en el centro de su torso rivalizando en atención con su cabello oscuro, lacio y corto hasta la barbilla.

En sus ojos verdes brillaban la decepción y el enfado, dos sentimientos que danzaban en sintonía con el ceño fruncido y la tensión de sus labios carnosos, los mismos que habían robado algún que otro beso de los suyos. Estaba claro que las palabras de la _sa_ no le habían hecho ninguna gracia. Y a Netikerti le dolió tener que recordárselo; le dolió tener que ser ella la que tenía que traerle de nuevo al mundo terrenal y le dolió ser la razón del desengaño y la desilusión que asolaba todo su cuerpo. No era decisión suya al fin y al cabo; si por ella fuera, hacía ya tiempo que se habría ido con él.

—Aswad… —comenzó la _sa_ intentando tomarle con cariño de la mano. El chico se apartó bruscamente y negó con la cabeza.

—Es igual. Ya no te molesto más. Que tengas un buen día —susurró haciéndole una pequeña reverencia, antes de darse media vuelta y marcharse del templo.  Dio igual que Netikerti le llamase para poder explicarle la situación, para intentar que las cosas no acabaran entre ellos como lo habían hecho, con él enfadado y dolido… Pero todo había sido en vano.

Con un suspiro, volvió su vista hacia Hathor y observó el rostro humano de la diosa, con pena y arrepentimiento.

—Gran señora, ¿por qué todo tiene que ser tan complicado?

 

*~*~*

 

Aswad salió del templo lo más rápido que pudo. No quería estar más tiempo en presencia de Netikerti, no podía; ella era un eterno recordatorio del dolor que aprisionaba su corazón como si le hubieran clavado una daga al rojo vivo. Lo que le había dicho era cierto, una verdad como un templo; ella era hija de un faraón, pertenecía a la más alta aristocracia, mientras que él era de una clase más humilde, aun cuando su padre se trabajara directamente para el faraón. Su unión tenía que ser aceptada por el escribano real, el hombre que se había casado con la madre de Netikerti y que era el tutor legal de la muchacha, y por el actual faraón, por compartir sangre con él. Aunque, en lo más profundo de su ser, seguía creyendo que el faraón no tendría que opinar en nada.

A no ser…

No. Netikerti no habría aceptado ninguna otra proposición de matrimonio, no podía ¿verdad? No la habrían entregado a otro hombre, ¿no? Se vengaría de cualquiera que quisiera quitarle a su preciosa _sa_. Él tenía preferencia, la conocía desde hacía más tiempo y había compartido con ella cosas que los demás no lograrían ni en sus mejores sueños. Con un gruñido casi gutural, e intentando apartar esas ideas de su mente, Aswad se dirigió hasta el taller en el que trabajaba como aprendiz.

Su padre trabajaba directamente para el faraón creando las más bellas joyas tanto para él como su familia, además de otros enseres como muebles, vasijas y cualquier otra cosa que el faraón deseara. Era un ~~gran~~ puesto de gran responsabilidad el cual, cuando su padre falleciera, Osiris y Anubis no lo reclamaran demasiado pronto, pasaría a sus manos. Y Aswad no creía estar preparado para hacerlo. Ni siquiera le gustaba hacer joyas.

Tal vez Netikerti le había rechazado porque ni siquiera tenía un sueldo como Ra mandaba. ¿Cómo la iba a mantener? ¿Cómo podría conseguir una casa para ambos?

—Llegas tarde. Otra vez —le reprendió su padre sin apartar la mirada del collar pectoral con forma de _Oujdat_ , el ojo de Horus que protegía de la muerte, la enfermedad y del mal de ojo. Era una única pieza de oro, tallada y pintada con esmaltes rojos, verdes y azules. Una auténtica pieza de arte, algo que Aswad, por mucho que quisiera, jamás conseguiría hacer. Por eso, a sus diecisiete años, continuaba siendo un aprendiz, porque con sus manos destrozaba todo lo que tocaba.

—No volverá a pasar.

—¿Dónde estabas? —el silencio de su hijo le hizo negar con la cabeza—. Debes dejar de rondar a esa _sa_ de Hathor. Ya no tenéis cinco años —Aswad caminó hasta su mesa de trabajo y contempló la diadema en la que llevaba más de seis meses trabajando. Al ser un aprendiz, no trabajaba en encargos hechos directamente para el faraón, sino que podía trabajar en piezas por el simple hecho de conseguir más práctica. Y eso hacía. Estaba dejándose el alma en aquella diadema que deseaba regalarle a Netikerti como muestra de su aprecio.

—No creo que debas preocuparte. Ha vuelto a declinar mi proposición.

El tono amargo de la voz del joven hizo que Kefrén dejara el colgante en el que trabajaba para acercarse hasta su hijo.

—¿Y qué esperabas? —preguntó, tomando la diadema en las manos y contemplándola—. Primero hay que obtener el permiso del faraón; te recuerdo que es su medio hermana y, después, tu madre tendría que ir a hacer la proposición a la mujer más cercana a su tutor —Kefrén paseó los dedos por la diadema y asintió—.  Buen trabajo —comentó—. Está claro que cuando quieres, haces bien las cosas. Serás un buen heredero…

No terminó la frase. Pero ambos sabían lo que quería decir.

Aswad contempló nuevamente la diadema. Desde luego, era uno de sus mejores trabajos. Un círculo de oro divido en ocho segmentos iguales donde descansaban los adornos realizados con el más grande de los cuidados. En cada segmento había una roseta de oro y brillante lapislázuli, bordeado por pétalos hechos con esas impresionantes turquesas incrustadas alrededor del disco de cornalina.

A cada uno de los lados de la roseta, descansaban en horizontal unas pequeñas representaciones de los bellos lotos del Alto Egipto, iguales a los que se erigían verticalmente para separar cada segmento. Para completar el hermoso adorno, un buitre con las alas extendidas estaba esculpido en una lámina de oro, justo en el centro de la diadema, en representación de la bella Mut, con unas pequeñas piedras de obsidiana por ojos.

Cómo le gustaría ver a Netikerti luciéndola; una diadema tan bella en posesión de la mujer más bella de todo el reino de Egipto. Sería como un sueño hecho realidad. Resaltaría sobre su cabello oscuro, de corte recto; la haría parecer una diosa. Y sabía que eso no serían más que sueños porque la _sa_ jamás se la aceptaría como regalo. Aswad observó cómo su padre terminaba el collar pectoral y lo alzaba para contemplarlo. Entonces se le ocurrió una idea. Tal vez si se lo entregaba anónimamente…

 

*~*~*

 

Cómo ocurría siempre que su padre Kefrén terminaba alguna pieza encargada, el siguiente destino era el palacio del faraón. Su padre realizaría la misma rutina de siempre; comprobaría que el colgante no tuviera ningún defecto, cogería un trozo de seda y envolvería en colgante con mucho mimo antes de guardarlo en una caja lacada negra. De otra manera, el faraón no aceptaría la pieza, aún cuando había sido un encargo suyo.

Sin embargo, a sus diecisiete años, jamás había estado en presencia del dios en la tierra. Esta sería la primera vez que acompañaría a su padre a entregar un encargo. Y eso bastaba para tenerle de los nervios. Ni siquiera sabía qué era lo que le había pasado a su padre por la cabeza al ordenarle que fuera con él.

El camino hasta el palacio se le hizo eterno, sobre todo al pasar por delante del templo de Hathor y de la Casa Jeneret, edificios en los que la presencia de Netikerti era tan fuerte. Y, a medida que pasaban por los pasillos y los ojos de los guardias los observaban, el nerviosismo no hizo sino aumentar. Los latidos de su propio corazón llegaban a sus oídos, acosándole.

Jamás olvidaría lo que sintió al estar frente al faraón. Cuando ambos se postraron —su padre y él—, tuvo la sensación de que Egipto entero le observaba. Que los ojos del faraón se clavaban en su espalda con el poder de mil mortíferas lanzas, de manera implacable.

Aswad retuvo la respiración cuando sintió que algo le rozó el brazo desnudo y, gracias a los dioses, no alzó la mirada. Si lo hubiera hecho sin haber recibido el beneplácito del faraón, su cabeza podría haber dejado de estar pegada a su cuerpo.

—Veo que Tiy deposita tu confianza en ti —una dulce voz femenina resonó en los oídos del joven antes de que una risa envolviera todo el salón del trono.

—Silencio, querida hermana —habló una voz masculina más grave y autoritaria—. Kefrén, si estás aquí será porque habrás terminado mi pedido —unos pasos bastaron para saber que el faraón se había levantado—. Y parece que no has venido solo. Alzaos.

Cuando Aswad se levantó lentamente y vio al faraón, se sorprendió al comprender lo que contemplaban sus ojos. El faraón no era más que unos pocos años mayor que él y, aunque no parecía tener nada en especial en su físico que pudiera hacer que las mujeres lo encontraran atractivo, supo que el aura de poder que lo rodeaba bastaba para atraerlas. Un aura de poder que acompañaba a la perfección un par de ojos carentes de vida; sus ojos eran lo más fríos y distantes del mundo.

Detrás de él, se encontraba una mujer atractiva alrededor de la misma edad del faraón Jufu. Iba vestida ricamente de blanco, con un vestido de lino y unas gasas transparentes cubriéndole los hombros y los brazos. La reina, Meritites I. Junto a ella había dos doncellas, cada una de ellas con un niño pequeño en los brazos, y un gato de pelaje negro que se paseaba tranquilamente por la sala.

También había otra figura masculina en la sala; el escriba real, el tutor legal de Netikerti. La seriedad del hombre dejaba entrever que no era alguien dado a las tonterías y, si supiera que había estado rondando a su hija… Bueno, que los dioses lo ampararan.

—Así es, mi dios —respondió Kefrén mostrándole la caja y tendiéndosela en silenciosa ceremonia.

El faraón la abrió sin ni siquiera tomarla de manos del artesano y sacó la pieza envuelta en seda. Una sonrisa complacida se formó en el rostro del soberano cuando aparó la tela del colgante.

—Un trabajo tan fino como siempre, Kefrén —lo observó más detenidamente, dejando que la luz del día incidiese en él, arrancando destellos del fino metal. Con un asentimiento casi imperceptible, se dio la vuelta para mostrárselo a su esposa—. Mira, hermana mía.

La reina se levantó también de su trono y, bajando las escaleras de mármol blanco con movimientos sinuosos, se acercó hasta su esposo, rozando con los dedos el colgante.

—Es precioso, amado hermano. Un collar digno de un dios.

Jufu asintió realizado, encantado con las palabras de su esposa y hermana. Con un movimiento de las manos, hizo llamar a uno de sus criados, para que le pusieran el colgante sobre el pecho. No tardó demasiado en que el o _ujdat_ decorara la tela de su pechera de lino blanca.

—¿Quién te acompaña esta vez, Kefrén? —preguntó el soberano, mirando al joven por primera vez desde que entraran en la sala.

—Mi rey, es mi hijo, Aswad —respondió rápidamente esbozando una pequeña sonrisa, aún en las nubes por los cumplidos del faraón—. Está aprendiendo para ser mi sucesor.

La reina Meritites pareció encantada con la revelación.

—Oh… un aprendiz —su voz jocosa podría haber pasado por dulce y agradable si no fuera por el pequeño tono de desdén que se podía vislumbrar—. ¿Y hay algo de este pequeño aprendiz que podamos ver de su completa autoría?

Aswad intentó que no se notara el nerviosismo que sacudió su cuerpo de los pies a la cabeza. Quería disculparse por no haber traído nada que poder mostrarle a la reina cuando había mostrado interés en su trabajo pero su padre se le adelantó, esbozando una sonrisa orgullosa.

—Por supuesto que sí, mi diosa —dijo, tomando el otro paquete que había llevado y del que Aswad no se había percatado hasta ahora—. Aquí tengo una diadema en la que ha estado trabajando —le tendió la pieza de joyería envuelta en seda, como hacía con cada una de sus piezas.

Los ojos de la reina Meritites se abrieron sorprendidos, con un pequeño brillo de admiración y deleite. Tiró al suelo la seda y alzó la diadema, observándola de todos los ángulos posibles.

—Por Isis… —susurró ahogando un pequeño gemido de sorpresa con una de sus manos perfectamente cuidadas—. Que belleza… —y, como si no se lo creyera, apartó la mirada de la diadema y la dirigió hacia el joven, que ahora se movía incómodo ante el escrutinio de ambos monarcas y de cualquiera que estuviera en la habitación—. ¿Puedo saber quién es la dama que ha inspirado semejante ornamento?

—¿Dama, mi reina? —habló por primera vez Aswad y la voz le salió atropellada y aguda. Un sudor frío le recorrió la espalda. No podía decir el nombre de la _sa_ en presencia de su tutor. Al menos, no si quería tener alguna posibilidad con ella.

La reina soltó una risita y volvió su atención a la diadema. Estaba claro que la desearía para ella.

—Un objeto realizado con tanto detalle y mimo solo ha podido ser inspirado por una mujer. Bueno —se corrigió—, no una mujer cualquiera, sino la elegida. Dime, ¿quién fue? Y no temas en revelar su identidad, joven aprendiz, no habrá ningún tipo de represalias.

Aswad intercambió una mirada con su padre, buscando su beneplácito. Tras una respuesta afirmativa muda, el joven miró a la reina y contestó con suavidad:

—Es Netikerti, mi reina —respondió—. La…

—La joven _sa_ del templo de Hathor. La conozco —la sonrisa que antes había decorado su rostro, pareció congelarse antes de desaparecer. Le devolvió la diadema a Aswad y se volvió hacia el faraón, volviendo a esbozar una amplia sonrisa, esta vez, algo maliciosa—. ¿No es la hija de padre y Tey, esa concubina del norte?

—Sí... —respondió el faraón sin apartar la mirada de Aswad. No fue la única mirada que se posó en el joven, el escriba real también lo observaba con curiosidad, y no sabía si eso era bueno o no—. La misma, querida hermana.

Meritites se giró a mirar al chico; estaba a punto de soltar el primero de los dardos venenosos.

—¿Y conoce ella tus sentimientos?

—Sí, mi reina —indicó. No le gustaba la inquisición a la que estaba siendo sometido—. Pero no los corresponde.

Esto pareció llamar la atención del faraón, quien se dirigió a él por primera vez desde que entrara en la sala.

—¿Y cómo puede ser eso? —el tono de pena utilizado estaba cargado de burla, como demostraría en la siguiente pregunta—. ¿Acaso tiene aspiraciones mucho más altas? ¿Tal vez algún puesto de mayor importancia?

—Basta, hermana —la cayó el faraón alzando una mano. Aswad estaba seguro de que ambos estaban disfrutando de su desdicha—. Netikerti tendrá sus motivos para haberle rechaza…

—Desea vuestra aprobación para poder seguir adelante —se vio obligado a confesar. Estaba ya harto de tanta burla hacia su estatus.

—¡Aswad! —le reprendió su padre ante la impertinencia que acababa de cometer. Los ojos de Kefrén se abrieron con miedo por las posibles consecuencias de semejante insolencia.

El faraón pareció encontrarlo divertido por la carcajada que se escapó de su garganta.

—Kefrén, llevaba tiempo considerando el recompensarte por el trabajo tan profesional que haces siempre. Está claro que Path te ha bendecido doblemente —dijo Jufu deslizando su mirada hacia el joven—. Sopesaré esta… inusitada e indirecta proposición y, cuando tenga mi respuesta, os haré llamar.

—Muchísimas gracias, mi dios —respondió Kefrén, respirando aliviadamente e inclinándose y, de paso, cogiendo de la nuca a su hijo, haciendo que mostrara también algo pleitesía—. Y disculpad a mi hijo por su comportamiento. La bendición de Hathor, que no permite que las ideas de Thot fluyan con claridad en esa cabeza suya.

El faraón despidió a ambos con un movimiento de la mano y, cuando hubieron abandonado la sala, se volvió hacia su escriba. El hombre permanecía en silencio, apuntando todos y cada uno de los sucesos acaecidos en la sala. Por su parte, Meritites hizo que las doncellas se llevasen a los príncipes, dejándoles solos en la habitación a ella, el faraón y el escriba. Después, se volvió hacia Jufu.

—¿Qué piensas, amado hermano? —preguntó, mirándole seriamente. No le estaba gustando el comportamiento del joven soberano—. ¿Piensas que esa niña desea realmente al joven aprendiz o busca algún tipo de oportunidad para  ascender en el escalafón social?

—Dímelo tu que convives con ella en la Casa Jeneret —la mirada seria del faraón la acribilló. Se volvió hacia el escriba para intentar dilucidar cualquier reacción que le hiciera ver lo que pasaba por la mente del hombre. Inútil. Aquel hombre era demasiado bueno escondiendo sus sentimientos.

—Espero que no estés pensando en tomarla como esposa —continuó Meritites, ofendida al ser ignorada de semejante manera, arrastrando las palabras—. ¡Hermano!

—He dicho que silencio, hermana. Jamás, en la historia de Egipto, un dios ha tenido que rendir pleitesía a su mujer.

La reina frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos, intentando alejarse. El rey le acarició el cuello con delicadeza, haciendo que la mujer cerrara los ojos disfrutando del mimo. Jufu le sonrió.

—No te preocupes. Como mucho la tomaría como concubina. ¿Eso calmaría tus humos? —la mirada venenosa le hizo aumentar su sonrisa. Los celos de su reina eran demasiado fuertes—. Ptahotep, es tu hija, ¿qué opinas de esto?

La mirada de la reina se posó en el escriba, quien había permanecido en silencio. La cabeza afeitada y los ropajes claros y simples, sin grandes ornamentos más que un colgante en representación de Toth, denotaban un comportamiento tranquilo y sumiso. Ptahotep pidió permiso para levantarse de la pequeña mesa que le servía cómo escritorio y empezó a recoger las cosas.

—Mi dios, conozco a Netikerti y al aprendiz desde hace tiempo; puedo asegurar que la veneración que se profesan está fuera de todo entendimiento. Sin embargo, no creo que sea el adecuado para ella. Tal vez, pasados unos años…

—¿Entonces es negativa tu respuesta? ¿Debería hablarlo primero con mi hermana?

—No es negativa, mi rey, pero no creo que sea el momento. Aunque, si deseáis hablar primero con mi hija, estaré más que encantado de escuchar lo que tenga que decir. Tanto en referente al aprendiz como a cualquier otra proposición que deseéis hacerla.

 

*~*~*

 

Era ya noche cerrada cuando una figura misteriosa llegó a las puertas del templo de la diosa Hathor. Los pasos fuertes y seguros del extraño alarmaron a la sa, que dejó el incienso para poder asomarse tras una columna. La elegante y enjoyada figura del faraón apareció en su campo de visión. Netikerti frunció el ceño extrañada. ¿Qué estaba haciendo el faraón Jufu allí? No es que no pudiera estar allí, por supuesto, él era el dueño de todo Egipto después de todo, podía estar donde quisiera pero… ¿el templo de Hathor?

Era más normal el verle en el de Amón, en el de Ra, el de Osiris, hasta en el de Anubis. ¿Desearía algo de la diosa Hathor? Jufu permanecía frente a la estatua de la diosa, observando su figura y la caja de madera que había depositado a sus pies. ¿Se acercaba a rendirle pleitesía? Netikerti interrumpió sus últimos quehaceres para salir a la vista del faraón. Permaneció en silencio hasta que fue notada su presencia.

—Hut-Hor Ast Netikerti —la llamó el faraón con voz profunda. La joven acudió a su presencia y realizó una reverencia, manteniendo la cabeza agachada hasta que le permitieran levantarse—. ¿Cuántos años han pasado desde la última vez que hablamos? —preguntó, tocándole el hombro para que alzara el rostro.

—Diez años, mi rey —susurró adoptando una postura más correcta.

—Diez años… Veo que has crecido haciendo honor a tu nombre. Dime, ¿eres feliz sirviendo a la diosa Hathor? —Jufu se paseó por el templo, por la cámara centra, sin apartar la mirada de la figura de la diosa del amor y la belleza. Un casi inaudible _sí_ se escapó de los labios de la _sa_ —. No te escucho.

—Sí, mi rey. No dejo de dar gracias todos los días a los dioses por la oportunidad que me han brindado.

Permanecieron unos segundos en silencio, uno incómodo para la joven y otro cómodo que solo hizo aumentar el ego del faraón.

—Tu segundo nombre fue dado en honor a la diosa Ast si mal no recuerdo… ¿Te gustaría ser madre, Netikerti?

—Si los dioses así lo disponen, sería muy dichosa al ser bendecida con un niño.

Jufu se acercó a ella, las sombras de las lámparas de aceite alargando las sombras en su cuerpo, y la tomó con firmeza del mentón. Netikerti de pronto se vio cohibida por los ojos oscuros del faraón, los cuales la sometían a un escrutinio incesante, un estudio incesante de su alma, de los secretos que más profundamente guardaba.

—Puedo ver porqué el hijo de Kefrén está tan obsesionado contigo —murmuró acariciándole la mejilla con uno de sus dedos enjoyados. El frío de los anillos la hizo estremecer—. Aunque no sea digno ni de respirar el mismo aire que tu.

Netikerti sintió como el corazón se le encogía con unas fuertes punzadas de algo que no supo identificar. ¿Tristeza? ¿Ira? ¿Desprecio? ¿Repulsión? ¿Cómo se atrevía el faraón a desmerecer de esa manera a Aswad por el simple hecho de no haber nacido en cuna de oro como él? Parpadeó e intentó apartar la mirada, ocultarlo a los ojos del faraón, pero fue inútil. El desfile de sentimientos en su mirada había sido demasiado obvio.

—Vaya… —comenzó divertido—. Parece que no estás de acuerdo conmigo. ¿Debo suponer entonces que sientes algo por él? —soltó una carcajada cruel y despreciable ante semejante idea—. ¿Por un simple aprendiz que no puede ganarse la vida por sí mismo?

La _sa_ tragó saliva, y aquel gesto fue tan rudioso a sus oídos, que sintió cómo la sangre se acumulaba en sus mejillas.

—No digo que vuestro pensamiento sea incorrecto, mi rey, pero conozco a Aswad desde que Dyehuty me permite recordar y sé que es un buen hombre —Jufu permaneció en silencio, sin soltarla ni dejar de acariciarle el rostro. Netikerti hizo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para continuar hablando sin apartarse bruscamente del hombre—. Solo es cuestión de tiempo; estoy segura de que será un gran artesano.

—¿Eso crees? —alzó una ceja y esbozó una sonrisa. El faraón, de veinte años, era un hombre atractivo a su manera, poderoso y temible; conocido por su crueldad y por conseguir todo lo que deseaba. Netikerti observó cómo llevaba su mano a sus labios, besando con delicadeza sus dedos—. Mi querida hermana, no deberías pensar tan bien de todo el mundo. El joven Aswad es demasiado pretencioso. ¿Sabes qué es lo que me ha pedido hoy? Mi consentimiento para poder casarse contigo —otra carcajada se escapó de su garganta y un brillo malicioso apareció en sus pupilas—. Ese simple artesano desea emparentar con la familia real. Ambicioso, demasiado ambicioso para mi gusto.

La _sa_ mantuvo silencio. ¿Emparentar con la familia real? ¿Esa era la sensación que daba el comportamiento de Aswad? No. Sabía que los sentimientos del joven eran verdaderos, no dudaba de su amor por ella. ¿Por qué el resto no podía verlo? Además, ¿cómo emparentaría con la familia real si se casaba con la hija de una concubina? Era una idea estúpida.

—Por supuesto, no he dado una respuesta en firme, antes quería hablarlo contigo. Tu padre no estaba demasiado contento con ello, tal vez porque no le considera lo suficientemente bueno para ti —Jufu acercó su rostro al de ella; sus alientos entrelazándose. No le gustaba el cariz que estaba tomando esa conversación—. Dime, querida hermana, ¿deseas casarte con él? Aswad no puede ofrecerte nada; ni una casa, ni un sustento fijo, ni siquiera una seguridad. Yo, al contrario, puedo darte todo lo que desees; riqueza, joyas, vestidos, poder, todos tus caprichos… ¿Qué me dices?

La joven apartó la mirada nuevamente, buscando consejo silencioso de su adorada diosa. Esto no podía estar ocurriendo. ¿Le estaba proponiendo convertirse en su concubina, como lo fuera su madre antaño? Netikerti dejó escapar el aire retenido en sus pulmones mientras sentía cómo su corazón latía rápidamente con dolor. Sería una tonta si se negaba a aceptar la oferta del faraón pero… no podía. Simplemente no podía traicionar sus principios y a su corazón. Cuando Jufu le preguntó si deseaba ser madre, haciendo honor a la diosa Ast, y le dijo que si, el rostro que había acudido a su mente fue el de Aswad, para su azoramiento, ningún otro.

—Mi rey, me siento honrada por vuestra proposición —una sonrisa de victoria surcó el rostro del faraón mientras que Netikerti sentía cómo cada vez le costaba más respirar—, pero no puedo aceptarla —dejó escapar el poco aire retenido. Cada inspiración era como aspirar fuego—. Creo que es tal y como decís; tengo sentimientos por Aswad. Sentimientos que, por mucho que quiera, no puedo olvidar —su voz salió rota, desgarrada.

—¿Me rechazas? —preguntó sorprendido. No era para menos; nadie en su sano juicio negaría las atenciones del faraón.

—Yo… Lo siento mucho.

Jufu entrecerró los ojos antes de soltarla. Netikerti sabía que había metido la pata pero no podía hacer nada diferente. Antes prefería permanecer soltera al servicio de Hathor. Intentó normalizar su respiración, que no se notara el nerviosismo que la dominaba. La _sa_ cerró los ojos, esperando en silencio el castigo, pero nunca llegó.

—Ya veo… —fue solo lo que el faraón dijo antes de darse la vuelta. Su rostro quedó oculto tras las sombras—. Espero que estés segura de la decisión que has tomado, porque tendrá consecuencias.

Un nudo se formó en su garganta al tiempo que un malestar se adueñaba de la boca de su estómago. Netikerti se giró y observó como el faraón se marchaba del templo. El miedo se había apoderado de ella pero, pese a lo que podría pensar, no por sí misma. Miedo por Aswad, por lo que pudiera pasarle. ¿Sería el faraón capaz de imponerle un castigo por culpa de ella? Tragó saliva intentando deshacer el nudo que aprisionaba su garganta. Tenía que avisarle antes de que pudiera pasarle algo malo. Antes de que las represalias hicieran que fuera demasiado tarde. Justo cuando se disponía a salir del templo, un brillo casi cegador llamó su atención.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué es…? —la pregunta murió en los labios de la _sa._ Se acercó hasta el pedestal de Hathor y observó en silencio, a la defensiva, la caja de madera que el faraón había llevado como ofrenda. Era brillante, de madera pulida y con un símbolo extraño en su cubierta.

No era raro que los faraones hicieran sus ofrendas pero, de normal, no llevaban objetos como este. Esa caja… era…

Aguantó la respiración al tiempo que alzaba la mano y acariciaba la superficie, delineando con los dedos el dibujo de la tapa. Era tan bello… Netikerti jamás había visto algo semejante. Entonces, fue cuando se arrepintió de la jugarreta que la acababa de jugar su cerebro. Una idea, una duda comenzó a molestarla, alimentando su curiosidad. ¿Qué habría dentro? ¿Se atrevería a abrirla? Cuando empezó a servir a la diosa, le habían dicho por activa y por pasiva que nunca, jamás, tocara las ofrendas de los dioses si no quería que su toda su furia cayera sobre ella. Pero… la curiosidad fue más fuerte que ella.

La _sa_ deslizó la mano hasta tocar el cierre de metal. Un calor abrasador la recorrió todo el cuerpo, haciéndola apartar la mano, al tiempo que un resplandor cegador le vetaba el sentido de la vista. Fue entonces cuando, el resplandor dejó de molestarla, un par de pendientes de oro y esmalte rojo comenzaron a flotar frente a sus ojos con una luz fantasmagórica y radiante.

Netikerti se apartó, asustada, emitiendo ruidos guturales sin ningún tipo de sentido. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Los pendientes continuaban flotando frente a su rostro y no parecía que fueran a hacerle nada malo. La _sa_ alargó la mano, temblorosa, hasta rozarlos con la yema de los dedos. La luz que emanaban los pendientes volvió a brillar con fuerza, envolviéndola como una suave caricia, engulléndola en su totalidad antes de hacer que cayera pesadamente al suelo, completamente inconsciente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Hathor: fue una divinidad cósmica, diosa nutricia del amor, de la alegría, la danza y las artes musicales de la mitología egipcia. Su nombre significa "El templo de Horus" o "La morada de Horus" para identificarla como madre del mismo y, a veces, su esposa. Su nombre egipcio es Hut-Hor.  
> 2\. Sa: palabra egipcia para sacerdotisa.  
> 3\. Hetepheres: fue reina de Egipto, esposa de Seneferu, faraones de la cuarta dinastía, además de ser madre del faraón Jufu, también conocido como Keops.  
> 4\. Casa Jeneret: Era la institución encargada de la educación de los príncipes y princesas del antiguo Egipto. Allí habitaban la madre del faraón, la Gran Esposa Real, las esposas secundarias y los hijos e hijas de todas las reinas y concubinas; se hallaba junto al palacio, independiente del edificio real y poseía una gran importancia. Las damas se educaban en muchos aspectos, pero sobre todo se instruían en música y danza.  
> 5\. Uadyet: señora del cielo que simbolizaba el calor ardiente del Sol, la llama del fuego, la fuerza del crecimiento y la fertilidad del suelo y de las aguas. Más adelante se la conocería como "El ojo de Ra"  
> 6\. La hija de una concubina y un faraón pasaba automáticamente a ser una princesa de Egipto y, por tanto, residía en la Casa Jeneret (confundido tardíamente con los harem árabes)  
> 7\. El matrimonio no era más que un papel firmado en el que se establecían los vienes de cada uno de los cónyuges, pero era una ceremonia religiosa, simplemente una cuestión administrativa. El matrimonio muchas veces comenzaba con el simple hecho de que una pareja se fuera a vivir junta.  
> 8\. Casi siempre, los sacerdotes/sacerdotisas eran miembros de la realeza. Esto no implicaba celibato como actualmente; no interfería con una vida marital con hijos u otros trabajos.  
> 9\. Los trabajos en el antiguo Egipto solían pasar de padres a hijos.  
> 10\. Serket-Heru era la diosa egipcia de la magia, entre otras materias. Se la representaba con un escorpión en la cabeza.
> 
> Si tenéis alguna otra duda, no dudéis en preguntarme :)


	2. La joya de Maat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuando nuestra heroína descubre el significado de los pendientes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Muchísimas gracias por todas las lecturas y los kudos! :)  
> ¡Sois adorables y me dais la vida!  
> También, siento mucho haberme demorado con la actualización. Me querida beta (luullaby en tumblr) y yo estamos con nuestros exámenes de la universidad :/  
> Bueno... como siempre, más notas al final del capítulo.
> 
> Y... ¡Espero que os guste! :)

Cuando Netikerti abrió los ojos, supo que había dejado de estar en el templo de Hathor. Y no es porque hubiera despertado en algún otro lugar, porque seguía estando dentro de un templo, eso estaba claro. Sin embargo, este no tenía nada que pudiera ser reconocido por la _sa_. Con un pequeño quejido, se incorporó levemente del suelo y se llevó una mano a la cabeza, masajeándose con ahínco una de las sienes.

Parecía que le hubieran pegado una paliza; sentía su cuerpo dolorido y ajeno. Con un suspiro, Netikerti terminó de levantarse y alzó la mirada, contemplando todo a su alrededor. Al parecer se encontraba en una habitación amplia y casi diáfana, con algunas columnas como soporte para el gran techo, y todo del color negro más profundo. Pequeños brillos blancos fueron apareciendo a su alrededor, entre las columnas y en el techo, convirtiéndolo en un precioso cielo estrellado.

—¿Ya has despertado?

Una voz profunda, mística y femenina resonó en toda la habitación, llenando de nerviosismo a la joven sacerdotisa. Giró la cabeza, intentando enfocar a la figura que había hablado y fracasando en el intento. No había nadie con ella. El miedo la sacudió de pies a cabeza.

Un largo pasillo bordeado de columnas con vivos dibujos representando las estaciones, se iluminó progresivamente gracias a las llamas de los brillantes fuegos que iban apareciendo en los grandes cuencos ceremoniales. Netikerti dio un paso hacia atrás, asustada.

—No tengas miedo —repitió la voz—. No tienes nada que temer si eres justa y sincera —un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo. ¿Sincera? ¿Justa? Si todo esto se trataba de una broma, no le estaba gustando demasiado—. Camina hacia delante, encuéntrate con el orden.

Netikerti tragó saliva. ¿Qué significaba eso de “encontrarse con el orden”? ¿Y qué era eso de que no debía tener miedo? Porque ~~,~~ miedo, para ser más concretos, no era lo que sentía; pavor sería la palabra correcta para describir ese sentimiento que la acongojaba, un pavor que la congelaba el cuerpo y la impedían mover aunque fuera tan solo una de sus pestañas. Pero, ¿tenía alguna otra opción? No sabía quién había hablado, pero estaba claro que era alguien poderoso. Y si no le obedecía… Solo los dioses sabían lo que podría ocurrirle.

¿Cobarde? Tal vez. Aunque a ella le gustaba más el término precavida. La _sa_ fue avanzando poco a poco, con lo que pudiera parecer toda la tranquilidad del mundo, aunque por dentro sintiera como un cosquilleo incesante la agobiaba. Era como si estuviera caminando hacia su tumba. Hasta su respiración salía rápida y temblorosa, entrecortada. Paseó sus ojos a su alrededor buscando una posible salida pero todo estaba tan oscuro que, por mucho que lo intentara, no podía vislumbrar nada.

Sus pies iban bajando de temperatura a cada paso que daban por culpa del mármol negro. Porque no llevaba sandalias, no sabía dónde se habían quedado pero antes de desmallarse las tenía. De eso sí que estaba segura.

Llegó al final del pasillo iluminado para encontrarse con unos escalones completamente pulidos. Los intentó contar. Imposible. Los escalones se fundían con la oscuridad de la habitación de manera que no se supiera que era lo que había a continuación, otro escalón o la ausencia de él; haciendo que cayera irremediablemente al abismo más profundo. Esperaba que fuera lo primero.

Una neblina comenzó a surgir de las sombras cubriendo los escalones según Netikerti iba ascendiendo.

 _Respira, tranquila, no pasa nada,_ se repetía continuamente a medida que se internaba cada vez más en lo desconocido. Jamás, en toda su vida, había sentido semejante nivel de desasosiego. Solo cuando le comunicaron el viaje de su madre hacia la Duat, dejándola completamente sola en este mundo, fue cuando sintió algo semejante. La sola idea de quedarse sola en compañía de su padrastro y su pequeño hermano bastaba para turbarla.

Cuando la _sa_ pisó por primera vez el piso superior, un temblor la sacudió. Un grito agudo escapó de su garganta al tiempo que se agachaba y cubría con los brazos, intentando evitar un golpe que nunca llegó.

—Continúa —le dijo nuevamente la voz, cada vez más clara.

La joven tragó saliva y, levantándose, continuó caminando hacia delante. Los latidos de su corazón eran lo suficientemente fuertes como para que se pudieran escuchar por toda la sala. El sonido la estaba matando.

Un resplandor radiante comenzó a formarse justo frente a ella, una espiral de arena dorada que fue creciendo cada vez más y más, hasta convertirse en lo que para Netikerti era un pájaro. Bueno, un pájaro con cabeza humana. Lo que aparecía en las paredes de los templos denominado como _ba_. No podía estar frente a uno, ¿verdad? La cabeza del ser era de mujer, una mujer humana cuyos rasgos eran los más bellos que Netikerti había visto nunca. Y mira que había visto mujeres en sus corta vida; en la casa Jeneret, en el templo, en las calles cuando se escapaba con Aswad…

—Hut-Hor Ast Netikerti —los labios del _ba_ se abrieron dejando escapar las palabras como una dulce melodía—. Te estábamos esperando —una sonrisa se dibujó antes de que se diera la vuelta y flotara, sumergiéndose en la oscuridad.

Estaba soñando. No había otra explicación racional para ello. Se había quedado dormida con el incienso cerca y de ahí el sueño tan extraño.

—Date prisa.

Netikerti empezó a correr hasta alcanzar al _ba_ , quien no dudaba al tomar una dirección u otra. Si antes sentía miedo y nerviosismo, ahora un nuevo sentimiento se abría paso con una claridad casi atronadora. La curiosidad. La misma curiosidad que la había hecho abrir la caja.

— ¡Espera! —La demanda escapó de sus labios casi al instante—. ¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde estoy?

La risa del _ba_ sonó cada vez más lejana. ¡Se escapaba! Antes de que pudiera alcanzarle, las plumas rojas del pájaro desaparecieron tras un arco de piedra, completamente opaco, por el que no se veía nada a través más que un brillo cegador. La _sa_ corrió aún más rápido, dejando ya lejanos los escalones y acercándose a la luz resplandeciente por la que había desaparecido el _ba_.

Netikerti observó el arco, seriamente. ¿Lo cruzaba? Giró la cabeza y miró lo que había dejado a su espalda. Ya había llegado muy lejos y, aún cuando quisiera darse por vencida y volver, estaba segura de que se perdería en la inmensidad de aquellos pasillos oscuros. Solo tenía una opción y era cruzar. Se volvió a mirar la puerta y, haciendo acopio de toda su valentía —la cual no sabía ni donde guardaba—, inspiró profundamente y se sumergió en el portal con los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

Cuando la _sa_ los abrió nuevamente, algo adolorida mientras se acostumbraba a la luz, no daba crédito a lo que veía. Solo podía haber una explicación para explicar su presencia en ese lugar tan extraño en el que estaba… Y no, no era un sueño. Estaba muerta. ¡Tenía que ser eso! Si no, ¿por qué estaría ella en _esa_ habitación, de todas las que podría haber?

Sus ojos azules oscuros se movían con rapidez por la sala, por los grandes techos sostenidos por columnas monumentales, las mismas que estaban decoradas de pies a cabeza por jeroglíficos y escenas divinas de los dioses realizando alguna de sus tareas. En la habitación, las lámparas de aceite iluminaban todo junto a las antorchas hechas de juncos que colgaban de las paredes, arrojando sombras sinuosas que se entremezclaban unas con otras. Por último, y eso era lo que más asustaba a Netikerti, una gran balanza de oro permanecía en el centro de la habitación mientras un trono coronaba la sala desde lo alto de unos escalones, justo frente a ella.

Un resplandor rojizo apareció por el rabillo de su ojo haciéndola girar la cabeza con rapidez. El _ba_ le sonreía desde el trono, antes de desaparecer y fundirse con la balanza de oro y plata. ¿Después de traerla hasta aquí tenía la desfachatez de desaparecer? Netikerti quiso gritarle que no se marchara, pero no encontraba su voz, ni siquiera cuando abrió la boca para pronunciar dichas palabras.

—Has tardado mucho, Netikerti —comentó la misma voz profunda y mística del principio, la que la había estado instando a continuar antes de la compañía del _ba_ —. He tenido que recurrir al _ba_ de tu madre para traerte. Solo espero que Anubis no se moleste demasiado.

La _sa_ se giró para enfrentar a la dueña de esa voz, esperando encontrarse a una mujer normal y corriente. ¡Qué equivocada estaba! Su primera reacción fue arrodillarse. Y agachar la cabeza. Su segunda reacción, permanecer en silencio rindiendo pleitesía.

La mujer que tenía frente a ella poco tenía de normal. Si la _ba_ que había enviado —¿había dicho que era su madre?— le había parecido la mujer más hermosa del mundo, esta lo era mucho más. Su piel morena resplandecía como el sol más brillante y sus ojos oscuros, perfectamente delineados con khol, hacían juego con el cabello largo y azabache que llevaba sin más decoración una cinta roja, de la que crecía, regia, una pluma iridiscente.

Llevaba un vestido rojo, que dejaba al descubierto su pecho y el cuerpo decorado con brazaletes, tobilleras y un usej de color verde. Sus pies iban descalzos y no parecían tocar el suelo. Lo más sorprendente de todo, eran las hermosas alas de plumas de vivos colores que crecían de su espalda y se extendían a lo ancho de su cuerpo, estiradas.

—Levántate y mírame Netikerti. Si estás aquí, no es por capricho. Debemos discutir un tema muy importante.

—Estoy muerta, ¿verdad? —preguntó, incorporándose. Las palabras salieron de su garganta con rapidez sin que pudiera pensarlas demasiado—. Estoy muerta y vais a someterme al Juicio.

La mujer soltó una carcajada y la continuó observando.

—¿Sabes quién soy?

—Solo un tonto no sabría quién sois —respondió atropelladamente. ¡Nadie le había enseñado cómo hablar con los dioses!—. Sois la diosa Maat, hija de Ra, esposa de Thot y protectora de la verdad, la justicia, la moralidad y el equilibrio. Con vuestra pluma se juzgan los corazones de los difuntos y se decide qué ocurre con ellos; si alcanzan la otra vida o desaparecen del mundo, por pecadores.

—Vaya… —exclamó. Un tono de diversión teñía sus palabras—, parece que acabaras de recitar todo eso de memoria —las mejillas de Netikerti se tiñeron de un adorable tono rojizo, presa de la vergüenza—. Aunque, sin Anubis, poco puedo hacer para juzgar los corazones de los difuntos.

—¿Vais a arrancarme el corazón entonces para cuando venga Anubis?

—¡Por supuesto que no, niña! —exclamó tras reírse incrédulamente—. Aún no es tu hora y no somos salvajes. ¿Sabes por qué estás aquí?

Netikerti negó con la cabeza. Si no estaba allí para ser juzgada, porque no estaba muerta tal y como le habían asegurado y tampoco iban a arrancarle el corazón, entonces no tenía ni la menor idea de qué estaba sucediendo. Miró a la diosa y negó con la cabeza, otra vez, reiterando su desconocimiento.

—Dime que estabas haciendo antes de aparecer… aquí —dijo, extendiendo las manos y señalando la habitación en la que ambas se encontraban.

La joven parpadeó, sorprendida, como si no entendiera el resultado de todo aquello.

—Estaba terminando mis tareas en el templo cuando el faraón apareció y me propuso… bueno, me hizo una proposición que rechacé —la diosa pareció esbozar una pequeña sonrisa de orgullo—. Después… eh… —Netikerti balbuceó. ¿Cómo le explicaba que había intentado abrir la caja que había dejado el faraón como ofrenda a Hathor, la diosa a la que servía? Sintió los ojos de la diosa Maat escrutándola, leyéndole el alma, y supo que no podía mentir. Soltó el aire retenido en los pulmones y continuó—: intenté abrir por curiosidad la caja que había traído el faraón como ofrenda para Hathor…

—No era una ofrenda para Hathor —respondió la diosa. Netikerti volvió a parpadear sorprendida y permaneció en silencio, pensado en lo que había ocurrido a continuación. ¿Cómo explicaba algo que ni siquiera ella misma comprendía del todo? Parecían los delirios propios de un loco—. ¿Y después?

—Después… —la _sa_ suspiró profundamente. Sería sincera; total, no tenía nada que perder—. Ni yo misma lo entiendo. Todo fue muy confuso. La caja empezó a brillar y salieron un par de pendientes que brillaban todavía más y, cuando cerré los ojos por culpa de la luz que emanaba de ellos… Simplemente estaba aquí. Me desperté aquí, en este lugar.

 _Y me dolía todo el cuerpo. Bueno, aún me sigue doliendo_ , le habría encantado añadir pero se contuvo. La diosa permaneció en silencio, observándola, y jugueteando con un anj, pasándoselo de mano en mano.

—¿Eso es todo? —Netikerti asintió. Le había contado todo y no había mentido. Bueno, había obviado especificar acerca de la proposición del faraón, pero no creía que se refiriera a eso. ¿Verdad?—. Bueno, no parece que mientas aunque no termino de comprender ese interés en olvidar la proposición del faraón. ¿No quieres ser su concubina? Visitaría tu cama y estoy segura de que no tardaría en dejarte encinta —la joven _sa_ agachó la mirada. La mayor parte de las sacerdotisas que servían el templo de Hathor, de la que ella era la suma sacerdotisa, eran o habían sido concubinas del faraón. Pero ese no era su destino. No lo quería—. ¿Quién ocupa tu corazón?

—Aswad… —susurró antes de abrir los ojos asustada y gritar—. ¡Por los dioses, Aswad! ¡Tengo que ir a avisarle!

Maat colocó el anj sobre el hombro de la muchacha y le dedicó algo parecido a una sonrisa maternal, haciéndola callar en el acto.

—Tranquila. El faraón no le atacará hoy ni mañana, al menos, no físicamente —comentó la diosa mientras caminaba en dirección a la balanza. Le hizo un gesto a Netikerti para que la siguiera—. ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que pueden significar los pendientes?

—No, señora.

La diosa colocó el anj justo debajo de las orejas de la _sa_ , quien contuvo la respiración. Ni siquiera sabía que los llevaba puestos. ¿Cuándo se los había puesto? Maat pareció compadecerse de ella y se los quitó, dispuesta a enseñárselos.

—Supongo que creerás en la magia —asintió—. Bien. Estos pendientes contienen una fuerte energía, una magia más antigua que la nuestra.

Netikerti bajó la mirada y observó las pequeñas joyas que descansaban sobre las manos de la diosa. Los pendientes estaban formados por dos piezas de oro, circulares, una que se introducía en el agujero del lóbulo y el otro, un poco más grande, colgando de ese primero. La pieza que colgaba representaba a un escarabeo hecho de cornalina con las alas brillantes de Maat, talladas en el oro y pintado con esmaltes rojos, azules y verdes. Algunos detalles estaban pintados con esmalte negro, resaltando los contornos del escarabeo.

Eran una preciosidad, unas joyas dignas de una reina. La _sa_ alzó nuevamente la mirada en cuanto la diosa volvió a hablar.

—Bonitos, ¿verdad?

—Si… —susurró sin dejar de observarlos de reojo—. ¿A qué se refería con una magia más antigua que la nuestra?

— ¿Conoces la historia de la creación? —la joven asintió. Era difícil no conocerla cuando trabajaba en un templo. Las historias de los dioses tenían que conocerlas como si fuera la propia, sin embargo, su versión de la historia estaba algo distorsionada, como la mayoría de historias que se transmiten oralmente. Sería interesante conocer otra versión. La diosa pareció leerle la mente—. ¿Quieres que te cuente nuestra versión?

—Por favor. A lo mejor así logró entender un poco la situación.

Maat asintió y, moviéndose por la sala, le mostró un gran mural pintado en una de las paredes.

—En el principio del tiempo, Ra, la luz divina, el sol que conocéis los mortales, creó los dos grupos de nueve leyes, los llamados Paut. Además, hizo que existieran todas las leyes naturales y todo lo que concurre en el mundo. Cuando él, mi padre, que existía mucho antes de cualquier noción de espacio o tiempo y es el más antiguo de todos nosotros, se quiso dar a conocer, pronunció la palabra sagrada comenzando el proceso de la creación, con Ra manifestándose en distintas formas en la tierra. De esta manera fue como insufló vida en la tierra.

»Cuando la luz venció a la oscuridad por su dominio en la tierra y bañó con sus rayos por primera vez la superficie, los primeros seres humanos fueron creados. Pero, no en la tierra que conoces, sino en una mucho más antigua, una tierra en la que no había maldad, una tierra a la que se llamó Etelenty —miró a Netikerti, quien se acercó a mirar el mural más de cerca, llegando a pasar una mano por la superficie pintada—. Ocho fueron los seres que se crearon para vivir en esa tierra mítica, seres inmortales y emparejados; los hombres con la cabeza de rana y las mujeres con la cabeza de cobra —hizo una pausa y señaló otro dibujo. En él había, tal y como había dicho, cuatro parejas en grande con unas figuras humanas más pequeñas debajo—. Kek y Keket fueron la primera pareja que surgió, siendo los más ancianos. Sus nombres significan oscuridad y sus descendientes son los habitantes de las tierras al sur y suroeste de Egipto. La segunda pareja fueron Heh y Hehet, que nacieron al alba y fueron como las personas del amanecer. Sus descendientes son los habitantes del este y noreste de Egipto.

»Nun y Nunit fueron la tercera pareja, nacidos al mediodía, y los progenitores de los pueblos al norte de Egipto, las tierras más allá del mar. Por último, Amón y Amaunet formaron la cuarta pareja de inmortales, naciendo con la salida del sol, y siendo los antepasados de nuestro gran pueblo —señaló la figura de un dios en el mural—. Entre los descendientes de estas ochos parejas, se encontraba Thot, mi marido, dando existencia al lenguaje y a la palabra divina, y prediciendo, de esta forma, el desdichado destino de Etelenty —la diosa se encogió de hombros y se giró para mirar a la sacerdotisa—. Era una tierra incompleta, ¿sabes?, inestable, que un día sería sumergida bajo el océano. Simplemente era cuestión de tiempo que eso sucediera. Thot fue consciente de ello y, para que no se perdiera la creación de Ra, ordenó la emigración de estas cuatro familias para evitar que el género humano pereciera —esbozó una pequeña sonrisa—. Aunque de esto ya hace cincuenta mil años.

— ¡¿Cincuenta mil años?! —la pregunta salió ahogada y aguda, con sorpresa. No                sabía que la humanidad era tan antigua. De hecho… No era eso lo que le habían contado. La creación del mundo la posicionaban no hacía demasiado tiempo, un poco antes de la primera dinastía. Cincuenta mil años sonaba como algo increíble y fantasioso, pero era ella la que estaba hablando con la diosa Maat en la sala del juicio. Nada era lo que parecía—. Pero… —la frase murió antes de que pudiera si quiera pensarla.

—No enloquezcas… todavía. Aún quedan muchas verdades que abordar —susurró pasando una mano por el pueblo de las tierras del este y noreste—. El pueblo de Heh y Hehet acumuló grandes cantidades de magia a su alrededor, magia que se transmitió de las deidades de la naturaleza. De acuerdo con las creencias de ese pueblo, un sabio fue bendecido con la capacidad de actuar como los dioses. Era algo impensable el que un mortal tuviera tanto poder por lo que, para evitar disputas, dividió sus poderes de acuerdo a las enseñanzas que le proporcionaron —la diosa continuó hablando, cambiando su tono a uno un poco más serio—. Cogió las dos fuerzas fundamentales opuestas y complementarias que se encuentran en todas las cosas y que forman un equilibrio perfecto para que fueran los protectores principales —la mirada incrédula y confundida de la joven solo la hizo suspirar—. Una no puede vivir sin la otra y si lo hacen solo traerían caos. Eso lo entiendes, ¿no?

—S-sí… —respondió no muy convencida.

—Bien, pues como apoyo para estos protectores, dividió sus poderes en cinco más, uno por cada elemento de la naturaleza. Siete protectores, siete mortales que son bendecidos por los poderes mágicos de los dioses, siete objetos con vida propia que cambian como los tiempos, todo en pos de proteger la humanidad para que no perezca. ¿Lo has comprendido?

Netikerti permaneció en silencio y negó con la cabeza.

—No—se animó a contestar—. ¿Siete protectores? ¿Siete objetos? No quiero pecar de ingenua pero, ¿cómo van a tener vida propia los objetos? Dejarían de ser objetos per-sé.

—No, si guardan las almas o los deseos de los dioses —la joven volvió su mirada al dibujo de la pared, como si intentara descifrar el significado de aquellas palabras buscando el considerado lo oculto en los jeroglíficos—. Escucha, no es mi intención que lo entiendas todo ahora; con el paso del tiempo lo irás comprendiendo —volvió a señalar los pendientes—. La caja que llevó el faraón al templo de Hathor, es la caja en la que se guardaron estos objetos; caja que, al llegar a territorio egipcio, quedó consagrada a Serket como deidad local de la magia, protectora de esas joyas. Y, cada objeto, fue consagrado a un dios concreto, todo dependiendo de las características que se tomaran en el momento de su creación.

»Los pendientes quedaron a mi cuidado; siendo el elegido uno de los protectores principales. Ellos representan la justicia, verdad, la armonía del equilibro… Y ahora, te elijo a ti para que los lleves.

—¿A mí?

—Alguien tiene que detener al faraón Jufu, ¿no crees? —Netikerti bajó la mirada. ¿Detener al faraón? Él era un dios en la tierra, su palabra era la ley—. El faraón también será juzgado al momento de su muerte. Ante ella, todos sois iguales —los ojos de la diosa brillaron con un destello de malicia que asustó a la joven _sa_ —. Así que no debes temerle, tal y como hiciste al enfrentarte a él. Tómalos.

La diosa Maat tomó las manos de Netikerti y le puso los pendientes en ellas. Esbozó una sonrisa al tiempo que la observaba mirarlos casi con adoración.

—El tiempo se acaba —murmuró y la tocó nuevamente con el anj—. Para acceder a los poderes de los pendientes, solo tienes que desearlo profundamente. Pero, recuerda —dijo, alzándole el rostro por el mentón—, úsalos solo cuando sea necesario.

Y antes de que Netikerti pudiera decir algo más, una luz la envolvió y la transportó nuevamente al templo de Hathor.

 

* * *

  
 

Cuando Netikerti despertó, se encontró tirada en el suelo, frente a la mirada penetrante de Hathor y con los pendientes en los lóbulos de sus orejas. Sus pies volvían a estar calzados por las sandalias, cosa que agradeció profundamente y hecho que la hizo replantearse si todo lo acaecido no lo habría soñado.

Además, ¿qué dios podría estar interesado en ella? La _sa_ soltó unas risitas incrédulas ante semejante idea. Obviamente, nadie, salvo Aswad. Hablando del cual… Netikerti se levantó del suelo y, tras terminar sus tareas, se despidió de la diosa y salió de espaldas del templo. Nunca, jamás, debía darle la espalda a la estatua si no quería un castigo.

Justo cuando ponía un pie en las afueras del templo, un grito ensordecedor penetró en sus oídos, haciendo que se contrajera del dolor.

— ¡Malditos! —Siseaba una voz femenina, llena de amargura—. ¡Malditos sean todos los dioses y sus perros!

Las pocas sacerdotisas que quedaban, huían asustadas de los terrenos del templo. Si alguien hubiera pinchado a Netikerti con la punta de un cuchillo, no habría sacado nada. El estupor en el que se había sumido era suficiente para que no supiera cómo actuar. Y no era para menos. Una mujer se deslizaba por el patio principal del templo, sorteando las fuentes artificiales y la vegetación colocada para complacer a los dioses. Si es que se la podía llamar mujer.

— ¡Malditos perros de los dioses! —Su voz era cada vez más alta, llena de ira y enfado—. ¡¿Acaso no soy lo suficientemente buena?! ¡¿No soy lo suficientemente capaz?!

Unos ojos viperinos, amarillos, con la pupila dilatada y alargada hacia arriba, observaron a la _sa_ durante unos segundos antes de cambiar toda su postura, dejando a su última víctima desmayada en el suelo, para dirigirse hacia ella.

Netikerti aguantó la respiración. Sus ojos tenían que estar jugándole una mala pasada. Debía de ser una broma de muy mal gusto. La mujer que tenía frente a ella poco tenía ya de mujer. Sus ojos, los mismos que la habían acribillado, habían sido sustituidos por los de una serpiente; fríos y carentes de vida. Su cuerpo quedaba al descubierto, mostrando cómo de cintura para abajo sus piernas desaparecían en la cola de serpiente. Escamas verdes grisáceas cubrían todo su vientre y parte de sus pechos descubiertos. Y su cuello… De su cuello salía una protuberancia de piel semejante a la de las cobras.

Tan solo lo que parecía los restos de un vestido grisáceo permanecían alrededor de su cintura, dándole algo de humanidad.

—Tú… —siseó nuevamente, dejando entrever una lengua bífida entre sus dientes. Un escalofrío recorrió todo el cuerpo de la chica—. ¡Tú eres la culpable!

— ¿L-la culpable de qué? —preguntó tartamudeando Netikerti, sin comprender bien la situación.

— ¡De que mi marido me haya repudiado! —exclamó. Su lengua continuaba agitándose entre sus dientes y la _sa_ reparó en el par de colmillos afilados y finos como agujas que tenía en la parte superior. ¿Tendrían veneno?

La mujer monstruosa alzó una mano en dirección a la sacerdotisa, lanzando unas cuantas serpientes contra la columna más cercana. Netikerti se apartó, asustada, alejándose de las serpientes y sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

— ¡No te escondas! —gritó rabiosa la mujer _det_. Unos gritos agudos y angustiosos escapaban de su garganta—. ¡Da la cara!

— ¡Pero si yo no te he hecho nada! —respondió Netikerti con hilito de voz, al borde del llanto.

La _det_ chilló nuevamente y volvió a lanzarle serpientes, todas ellas venenosas. La _sa_ frunció el ceño y comenzó a correr en dirección a las fuentes que había en los jardines. Muchas de esas serpientes no podían entrar dentro del agua, por lo que estaría a salvo mientras se quedara allí. Sin embargo, para su pesar, la _det_ fue más rápida y le cortó el paso.

Con su cuerpo contorsionándose y su lengua danzando fuera de su boca, la _det_ esbozó una sonrisa hambrienta y posó sus ojos amarillos sobre la sacerdotisa.

—Vas a pagar por todo el daño que me has hecho —la mujer alargó sus manos para ponerlas sobre el cuello de la muchacha pero un brillo dorado y cegador la obligó a cerrar los ojos.

 _‘Deséalo’,_ susurró una voz en su cabeza, ‘ _solo tienes que desearlo’._

Netikerti no entendía a lo que se estaba refiriendo la voz hasta que sintió un roce frío en el cuello. Los pendientes. ¿Podría conseguir los poderes de los que le había hablado Maat gracias a los pendientes? Esperaba que sí. No perdía nada por intentarlo, salvo el tiempo necesario para huir y alejarse de aquel monstruo y evitar que la matase.

Cerró con fuerza los ojos y se llevó las manos al pecho, muy cercanas al corazón, lanzando una plegaria al aire.

 _‘Por favor, diosa Maat, concédeme la capacidad para poder… ayudar a esta mujer’_ murmuró en silencio, moviendo los labios lo más rápido que pudo. ‘ _Por favor’._

Nuevamente, una luz cálida dorada y rojiza la envolvió como el abrazo de una madre. Netikerti sintió cómo una energía la recorría todo el cuerpo, llenándola de seguridad y confianza. Podía escuchar las voces de la diosa Maat, y de otras mujeres que no supo identificar; después los llantos y súplicas de todo un pueblo y, por último, sus agradecimientos. Cuando aquella sensación finalizó, para su desagrado, la _sa_ abrió los ojos, sintiéndose como una persona completamente diferente. Sintiéndose no. ¡Era una persona diferente! Hasta iba vestida de otra forma a juzgar por la tela ligera que sentía sobre su cuerpo.

La _det_ volvió a quejarse, esta vez, pudiendo abrir los ojos y observar a la joven _sa_ tras su cambio.

— ¿Dónde está la perra de la diosa? —preguntó, mirándola fijamente.

Netikerti ladeó ligeramente la cabeza, confundida. Viendo como la _det_ la buscaba desesperadamente con la mirada, la _sa_ descubrió con placer y regocijo que no le reconocía. Lo que la otorgaba cierto poder. Sonrió más tranquila.

—Mm… No lo sé pero, a lo mejor yo puedo ayudarte —se llevó una mano al usej dorado, acariciándolo con los dedos.

—Tráemela para que pague por sus pecados —exigió.

—Lo siento. Creo que no va a ser posible —Netikerti dejó escapar una pequeña risita, acto que la sorprendió. ¿Desde cuándo era tan descarada?

La _det_ pareció enloquecer. Sus ojos se volvieron más afilados y venenosos y, en un parpadeo, se abalanzó sobre Netikerti. La joven pudo esquivarla por los pelos, sorprendida por el acto de la mujer y por sus propios reflejos. Pegó un salto hacia atrás, apartándose varios metros.

— ¿Pero qué…? —ni siquiera terminó la frase, incrédula ante sus nuevas capacidades. La _det_ siseó nuevamente y volvió a abalanzarse, creando con sus manos más serpientes y lanzándoselas a la sacerdotisa. Netikerti dejó escapar un pequeño gemido, asqueada—. Luego tengo que limpiar todo esto, ¿sabes?

No es que fuera ella exactamente la que debía limpiar, había otras sacerdotisas bajo su mando que se encargaban de dichas tareas, pero si le pasaba algo a la estatua de la diosa Hathor, pedirían su cabeza en una bandeja de plata por ser la responsable.

‘ _Tienes que encontrar el objeto que ha sido corrompido_ ’ le susurró la diosa Maat. ‘ _Encuéntralo y destrúyelo. Solo así podrás purificar la pequeña entidad que lo posee_ ’.

Netikerti suspiró. Qué fácil era decirlo. Además, ¿a qué se refería con la entidad que lo posee? La observó fijamente. Lo único que llevaba encima era ese vestido andrajoso; el resto, era un cuerpo desnudo y metamorfoseado con una serpiente. Al parecer tendría que destruir el vestido pero, ¿cómo?

Casi pudo sentir como la diosa esbozaba una sonrisa.

‘ _Utiliza el espejo_ ’. El espejo…

Colgado de su cintura, justo sobre el cinturón, un pequeño óvalo rojo brillaba bajo la luz de la luna. Tenía siete topitos negros que en realidad eran pequeños escarabajos negros, pintados elegantemente sobre la superficie. Eso debía de ser el espejo.

Netikerti lo tomó en sus manos sin ningún tipo de complicación. Estaba frío y caliente a la vez; un agradable cosquilleo le recorrió las palmas al tiempo que la seguridad que ya tenía se afianzaba en su cuerpo, por no hablar de la obtención de un conocimiento incierto sobre su funcionamiento, la poseían.

Se apartó con rapidez de la _det_ y observó la mejor forma despojarla del vestido. No tenía nada a mano para poder conseguirlo pero… En el templo había unas pequeñas hoces que utilizaban los campesinos que trabajaban en los campos sagrados. Tal vez si cogía una de esas…

—¡No te escapes! —gritó la _det_ al verla correr en dirección al interior del templo. Necesitaba encontrar esa pequeña hoz rápido, antes de que la alcanzara y pudiera hacerla trizas.

Una nueva oleada de serpientes se estrelló contra una de las columnas. Netikerti corrió con mayor velocidad hasta entrar en la pequeña habitación donde guardaban todos aquellos útiles. No quedaba dentro del templo, dado que solo podían entrar los sacerdotes, sino en una de las habitaciones cercanas al gran recibidor donde se atendían las plegarias de los visitantes. La _sa_ tomó una de las hoces en su mano y buscó por la habitación cualquier otra cosa que pudiera servirla para convertirla en un arma. Sonrió al encontrar una pequeña madeja de cuerda trenzada.

Podría atar la hoz con la cuerda y utilizarla a distancia.

Complacida consigo misma ante semejante idea, no perdió el tiempo y se centró en terminar el “arma”. El ruido del cuerpo del monstruo contra el suelo del templo llegó a sus oídos helándole la sangre. Su respiración era fuerte y amenazante.

Netikerti se escabulló de la habitación antes de que se le ocurriera a la _det_ el buscarla allí, escondiéndose justo detrás de una de las columnas y esperando a que pasara de largo.

Un pequeño cosquilleo en su pierna la alarmó, haciendo que bajara la mirada. Una serpiente se había enroscado en su tobillo y agitaba la lengua amenazadoramente. La muchacha tragó saliva, nerviosa. Tenía que librarse de la serpiente antes de atacar a la _det_. Y dejarla bien lejos, no fuera a ser que la mordiera.

Con la hoz, fue deslizando la serpiente a lo largo de su pierna hasta quitársela por el pie desnudo. Porque sí, otra vez estaba sin sandalias. Netikerti se apartó de la serpiente, que se alejaba reptando para fortuna de la joven _sa_ , y se escondió tras otra de las columnas, buscando con la mirada su objetivo.

Cuando la encontró, agitó la hoz con la cuerda y la lanzó a la cadera del monstruo. El metal cayó al suelo haciendo un ruido tan fuerte bastara para alarmar al monstruo. Netikerti se apresuró en recogerlo y volverlo a tirar, mientras escuchaba la lengua viperina de la _det_. Y, esta vez, enganchando la hoz en el vestido.

—¡Sí! —exclamó victoriosa antes de tirar y arrancárselo de una pieza. La _det_ chilló al tiempo que Netikerti tomaba el vestido y lo rasgaba con sus manos. Una pequeña y luminosa mariposa negra salió volando de ahí, sorprendiendo a la muchacha y a la _det,_ que cayó al suelo desmayada.

El espejo de su cintura comenzó a brillar cuando la joven lo tomó en sus manos. Rozó con sus dedos la superficie y esta se partió en dos, como el caparazón de un escarabajo, antes de desparecer por la parte posterior. Una luz cegadora surgió de ella al tiempo que una cuerda trenzada surgió de uno de los extremos, muy parecido al apaño que había hecho con la hoz y la cuerda, pero mucho más resistente.

—Deja que la luz de Ra te purifique —exclamó agitando el espejo y lanzándolo contra la mariposa antes de que su vuelo fuera lo suficientemente alto como para quedar fuera de alcance. La luz pareció engullir la mariposa al tiempo que el espejo quedaba cubierto nuevamente y volvía a sus manos con una precisión impresionante—. ¡Ya está! —canturreó feliz. Volvió a rozar la suave superficie del espejo y este volvió a abrirse, dejando salir una pequeña mariposa blanca. Netikerti observó cómo se volvía a introducir en el cuerpo de la _det_ desmayada, sin poder evitar el despedirse de ella en silencio.

Un gruñido escapó de los labios de la _det,_ llamando la atención de la _sa_ que observó, impávida, cómo la cola de serpiente, las escamas y los ojos fríos desaparecían para volver a cubrir el cuerpo femenino desnudo con un vestido sencillo grisáceo.

La mujer fue recuperando poco a poco la consciencia, parpadeando confusa al tiempo que miraba a Netikerti, quien se acercó hasta ella y le sonrió.

— ¿D-dónde estoy?

—Tranquila —susurró la _sa_ observando el miedo en los ojos de la otra—; todos los problemas tienen solución.

Un pequeño gemido quedó ahogado en la garganta de la mujer.

—Ve, habla con tu marido y pídele que te acompañe mañana a rezar a los dioses, a pedir por esos hijos que tanto deseáis. Los dioses os bendecirán sin ven que sois justos de corazón —una pequeña sonrisa temblorosa apareció en los labios de la mujer, quien aceptó la ayuda que le ofrecía Netikerti para levantarse.

—Gracias, _Nebet Kefer_ —dijo dándole un pequeño apretón en las manos antes de marcharse.

Las sacerdotisas que aún permanecían en los jardines y que se estaban recuperando del ataque, observaban boquiabiertas a la joven _sa_.

— _Nebet Kefer…_ —murmuraban.

Netikerti no lo comprendía. ¿ _Nebet Kefer_? ¿”Señora Escarabajo”? ¿Acaso no podía ver que era ella, Netikerti, la misma sacerdotisa con la que compartían tareas? Les dedicó una pequeña sonrisa antes de dirigirse hacia una de las fuentes, para poder contemplar su reflejo y entender un poco la sorpresa de las demás.

Lo que vio, la hizo entender la confusión de sus compañeras.

No había forma de que nadie supiera que era ella.

Para empezar, llevaba una peluca larga de cabello natural como la realeza y la mayor parte de los nobles —peluca que Netikerti se negaba a usar en su día a día por considerarla una falta de respeto hacia la diosa Hathor, diosa de la belleza—; lisa y negra, llena de trenzas y decorada con cuentas de oro en sus extremos. Una fina corona dorada con un uraeus en el centro y un escarabeo de cornalina debajo completaban el tocado.

El usej de brillantes tonos dorados y rojizos que engalanaba su cuello quedaba justo encima de una capa corta y ligeramente transparente, de color negro, que la cubría los hombros y el pecho, mismo que quedaba resguardado tras los anchos tirantes del vestido.

El vestido que llevaba era largo y recto, hasta los tobillos, con una apertura en el lateral izquierdo que solo aparecía cuando tenía que hacer algún movimiento brusco, permitiendo una perfecta movilidad. La tela estaba teñida en rojo y pintada con pequeños puntos negros. No… No eran puntos negros. Como todo lo que acompañaba al vestido, eran pequeñas representaciones de escarabajos sagrados.

Un pañuelo plisado, del mismo material y color que la capa, le rodeaba las caderas y cubría el vestido hasta la mitad de sus muslos, adornado con un cinturón rojo con el borde dorado. El espejo permanecía justo en el centro, sobre el nudo del cinturón.

Las joyas eran, si cabía, de las cosas más impresionantes que llevaba. En su muñeca izquierda brillaba una pulsera de oro con un escarabeo rojo. Su tobillo estaba decorado con una composición de cuentas doradas que recreaba la forma del disco alado de Ra. Para terminar, un brazalete terminaba de completar el atuendo. La decoración de su superficie era sumamente intrincada, con relieves y jeroglíficos, cuya principal protagonista era la representación colorida de Maat y sus alas coloridas.

Por último, los pendientes de Maat permanecían regios y en sintonía con una máscara dorada, decorada con el ojo de Horus bajo cada apertura, que le cubría la parte superior del rostro.

Era ella, Netikerti, pero, a la vez, había dejado de existir. Era otra persona completamente distinta, como la imagen de alguna diosa. Una diosa relacionada con los escarabajos.

Una risa resonó en sus oídos.

‘ _Mariquitas, no escarabajos_ ’ le corrigió la diosa Maat. Quiso preguntarle qué era una mariquita pero supo que no recibiría ningún tipo de respuesta. La diosa solo se comunicaba con ella para darle algún que otro consejo. Nada más.

Inspiró profundamente al tiempo que se miraba en el lago. _Nebet Kefer…_ Un nombre extraño para referirse a ella, pero perfecto para su alter ego.

Podría acostumbrarse.

 

* * *

 

 

Aswad se llevó una mano a la frente, cerrando con firmeza los ojos. Desde la visita al faraón, todo había ido de mal en peor. Su padre le había sermoneado y le había mandado a casa a que reflexionara en lo que había hecho, como si tuviera cinco años. A su madre no le había hecho ninguna gracia el verle en casa a esas horas, eso significaba que había pasado algo malo, pero le sonrió y, aprovechando que estaba allí, le mandó al mercado a por pescado.

Pero, el volver a casa no había sido lo peor. Lo peor era haber tenido que aguantar las miradas recelosas de sus vecinos cuando caminaba por las calles de la ciudad. De día. Porque sabían perfectamente que por las noches permanecía vigilante en el tejado.

Hasta tenían la desfachatez de hablar a sus espaldas, aunque ya ni se cuidaban en guardar las formas. Total, ¿para qué? Ya era un adulto. No era un niño para tener que estar ocultándole las cosas aunque, por aquella época, tampoco tenían demasiados miramientos.

Por eso disfrutaba tanto de la noche. La gente estaba durmiendo y nadie podía decirle nada. No le miraban, ni le juzgaban, ni le criticaban. Podía hacer todo lo que quisiera, sin importar el lugar o el momento. Y las noches mejoraban en el momento en que podía ver a Netikerti, convencerla para que paseara con él bajo el cielo estrellado, arrancarle algún sonrojo o besarla sin tener que dar explicaciones.

Aunque eso seguramente se hubiera acabado para siempre. Ni siquiera las palabras de su madre durante la comida habían arrojado un poco de esperanza a su oscuro pensamiento.

— ¿De verdad quieres que vaya a pedir la mano de Netikerti? —preguntó mientras terminaba de hacer el pescado en el hornillo del patio, donde se cocinaba siempre.

—Da igual, el faraón no aceptará.

—El faraón puede que no pero Ptahotep es quien tiene la última palabra. Tendrá en consideración lo que decida su hija —Aswad la miró incrédulamente mientras permanecía a la sombra. No le gustaba el sol. Además, ¿cuántos padres realmente pedían la opinión de sus hijas para un asunto como el matrimonio?—. Pero, escúchame Aswad. Tienes que demostrar que eres un hombre responsable, que tus intenciones son realmente serias. ¿Cómo vas a ocuparte de ella si no?

—No puedo —gruñó.

—Exacto. Ahora no puedes pero, si das garantías de que vas a cambiar, las cosas pueden salir cómo desees —el joven dejó escapar una carcajada de amargura—. ¿Qué? ¿No me crees?

—Madre, el asunto no es si la creo o no. El verdadero problema es que mi suerte nunca ha sido la mejor.

Un gemido de exasperación se escapó de los labios de Djeserit y, tras secarse las manos en el vestido, se giró para encarar a su hijo.

—¿Todavía sigues con esas tonterías? No estás maldito. Deja de pensar como los vecinos, Aswad —aquello no bastó para que el humor del chico mejorara—. A ver, escúchame atentamente. Esperaremos a la respuesta del faraón. En caso de que sea positiva, iré a pedirle la mano a su padre. Si es negativa, háblalo con Netikerti para saber su respuesta —los ojos verdes de su hijo la miraron desde abajo con cierta súplica. Cómo si eso fuera tan fácil—. Ya sabes que un matrimonio se puede llevar a cabo sin la necesidad de firmar nada. Si Netikerti te dice que no, los dioses no lo quieran, deberás dejarla en paz —había cierta advertencia en su tono, que se suavizó en cuanto continuó—. Pero, si te dice que si —sonrió—; la solución es fácil. Iros a vivir juntos.

—El faraón mandaría a sus soldados para perseguirnos.

—El faraón tiene cosas más importantes de las que preocuparse —respondió su madre—. Y, aunque así fuera, siempre podríais tomar un barco hacia las tierras del norte, con algún comerciante. Aunque claro, habría un problema, —Aswad alzó la mirada, confundido—. Ella tendría que renunciar a todos sus privilegios. ¿Crees que será capaz de hacerlo?

La furia se adueñó del joven que se levantó de un salto, ofendido.

— ¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Netikerti es la persona más dulce y desinteresada que conozco! ¡No estaría con alguien por interés! —exclamó, molesto con su madre por primera vez en aquella conversación. No dejaría que nadie dudara de la bondad de su amada. Djeserit esbozó una sonrisa, complacida—. Pero jamás podría pedirle eso…

Su madre dejó escapar un suspiro al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza.

—Mi pobre niño —dijo antes de besarle en la frente y volverse para terminar la comida.

Y ahí estaba, tumbado en la cama, dándole vueltas a la conversación mientras contemplaba el techo de la habitación donde dormía. Frunció el ceño. No conseguiría dormir por mucho que lo intentara.

Se levantó, con cuidado de no despertar a sus padres que dormían unos metros más alejados, y trepó por la escalera que llevaba hacia el tejado. Dejando la trampilla abierta para poder entrar cuando quisiera, se sentó en el suelo y contempló la panorámica. Desde ahí podía observar las estrellas y la luna, la ciudad entera y el palacio real.

Sonrió. ¿Se habría acostado ya Netikerti? ¿Estaría esperando su visita nocturna como cada noche? ¿Habría hablado el faraón con ella? ¿O Ptahotep? Con un suspiro, se tumbó mirando al cielo y suplicando a los dioses que arrojaran un poco de suerte en su vida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Det: es la palabra egipcia para cobra. Así que he decido llamar a la mujer akumatizada así xD  
> Nebet Kefer: literalmente significa "Señorita Escabarajo". En el Antiguo Egipto aquellos que traían suerte eran los escarabajos y, dado que no hay pruebas de mariquitas en el Antiguo Egipto (creedme, he buscado muchísimo y no he encontrado nada así que tal vez fue un animal que se introdujo más tarde en ese país. Quién sabe), he decidido darle ese nombre.  
> Y creo que nada más.
> 
> Muchísimas gracias por leer :)


	3. La cara oculta de Basset

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuando la oscuridad de los corazones hace acto de presencia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡SOY HORRIBLE!  
> No tengo palabras para poder disculparme con vosotros por haber tardado tantísimo tiempo en actualizar. Un año y casi cuatro meses que he tardado en actualizar (pese a que el capítulo llevaba escrito un montón de tiempo).  
> De verdad, lo siento muchísimo pero ha habido problemas con esta historia que no he sabido manejar.  
> Mil gracias por las lecturas, los comentarios y los kudos. Sois un amor y no merezco vuestro tiempo ;_;

 

Kefrén se había levantado aquella mañana antes de lo normal. Su esposa Djeserit continuaba durmiendo plácidamente a su lado, aunque tampoco tardaría demasiado en despertarse. No era de las mujeres que se quedaban en la cama hasta que el sol estaba ya en lo alto. Sin embargo, había una figura que le faltaba en aquella habitación para terminar de hacer el recuento de miembros. Su hijo.

Soltando un suspiro cansado, alzó la mirada para comprobar cómo la pequeña trampilla que conducía al tejado, estaba ligeramente abierta. Seguro que estaba allí arriba, como la mayoría de las veces. Su hijo parecía más un gato que un humano. Pasándose la mano por la cara, en un claro intento por despejarse, trepó por la escalera de madera y subió hasta el techo.

Efectivamente. Allí estaba.

Kefrén negó con la cabeza al tiempo que miraba a su hijo dormir plácidamente entre las pequeñas sombras que se formaban aún sobre el tejado.

—Aswad… —susurró, acercándose a él y moviéndole ligeramente—. Aswad, despierta.

El joven fue abriendo los ojos poco a poco, intentando que estos se acostumbraran a la claridad del día. Miró, con un poco de molestia, a su padre, por el simple hecho de haberle despertado, por haberle arrancado de los cálidos y cariñosos brazos de Netikerti.

—¿Qué? —preguntó, de malas maneras, con la boca todavía pastosa.

—¿Cómo que qué? —repitió su padre, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa. Allí, con el pelo revuelto y los ojos medio cerrados, frotándose un ojo con el dorso de la mano, Kefrén no pudo sino rememorar viejos tiempos. Su hijo podía ser un descerebrado, pero, continuaba siendo su pequeño, el niño con el que los dioses les habían bendecido a él y a su esposa años atrás—.  ¿Qué haces aquí?

Gruñó como un niño pequeño recién regañado.

—Hasta que tú has venido, dormir.

Nuevamente, Aswad no pudo reprimir el bostezo. Se llevó la mano a la cabeza y se rascó el pelo distraídamente. Solo los dioses sabían cuánto le gustaría volver a cerrar los ojos.

Kefrén tomó asiento al lado de su hijo. El sol empujado por Ra comenzaba a incidir con fuerza sobre los tejados de adobe, arrojando muy poca sombra y empezando a calentar con fuerza la bella tierra de Egipto.

Contempló en silencio al chico, con la esperanza de volver a encontrar las mismas reminiscencias que antes. De que continuaba conociendo a su hijo y de que no se había vuelto un extraño.

Aswad mantenía una postura desganada, relajada a su manera, con uno de los brazos apoyado sobre la rodilla. La otra, simplemente la cobijó en su pelo, dejando que alguno de sus mechones cayera sobre su rostro al inclinar la cabeza, ocultando sus ojos cerrados y sus labios fruncidos en una tensa línea recta.

En aquellos momentos, Kefrén se preguntó que pasaría por la mente de su hijo. Nunca había sido capaz de descifrar sus pensamientos, y tampoco había sido capaz de entender su comportamiento o las motivaciones de su vida.

Era alguien completamente enigmático. Alguien que te miraba desde lejos y, si así lo deseaba, se acercaba y te dejaba descubrir lo que realmente quería. Como un gato.

Ni siquiera parecía hijo suyo.

No compartían una misma visión de futuro. Aswad tenía muchos, demasiados pajaritos en la cabeza. Siempre estaba en las nubes, era un atolondrado, sin nociones de civismo o buenos modales —por mucho que su esposa y él hubieran intentado inculcárselos— y, sin embargo, era leal y sincero hasta la médula. Tal vez demasiado para su gusto.

Ese comportamiento le llevaría a la tumba. Y aquel pensamiento le heló la sangre.

Pese a todo, jamás le había visto tan abatido. Ni siquiera cuando se le informó de que debía dedicarse en cuerpo y alma a la orfebrería, formándose para ser un sucesor digno del faraón.

—¿Todo esto es por Netikerti? —terminó preguntando. Si no era por aquella sacerdotisa, no sabía cual podría ser la causa del comportamiento del chico.

Kefrén podía asegurar la cantidad de cosas que se le habían pasado por la mente, las diferentes maneras de comenzar la conversación, pero nunca se le había dado bien hablar con Aswad. Eso era trabajo de Djeserit, su amada esposa. Ella era la única que sabía cómo hablar con el joven, con tacto; ella sabía manejar a la bestia que se escondía en el corazón de su hijo.

El silencio cayó sobre ellos en el mismo momento en que aquellas palabras abandonaron sus labios. Ahora estaba seguro de que no había sido la mejor forma de abordar el tema.

Los ojos verdes de Aswad le fulminaron con un brillo que no supo nombrar, pero gracias al cual nació un pequeño rayo de esperanza; ya no había ninguna duda de que el problema de su hijo tenía que ver con la joven _sa_. Y aquello no era bueno. Ni para él, ni para nadie.

—¿Qué más te da? —Las palabras salieron cortantes e hirientes, agresivas, como una cuchilla incidiendo sobre la piel—. Jamás has visto con buenos ojos que me acercara a ella.

—Lo que no veo con buenos ojos es que la rondes en la manera en que lo haces —suspiró, intentando sofocar la furia interior—. Es una princesa de Egipto, una sacerdotisa… No es una cualquiera con la que desfogarte —respondió intentando permanecer calmo.

Aswad le fulminó con la mirada.

¿Qué era lo que su padre no entendía? Aswad sintió el deseo de levantarse. De hecho, hizo el amago. Porque no quería seguir escuchando nada de eso; no quería seguir escuchando las calumnias que su padre estaba vertiendo sobre él. ¿Qué imagen tenía su padre de él?

—Aswad, estamos hablando — _Por los dioses, era tan complicado. Lo único que deseaba era darle un buen golpe para hacerle entrar en razón. Pero tenía que ser compasivo,_ se dijo Kefrén. Al fin y al cabo, no era más que un tonto enamorado… O un tonto cegado por los deseos más primarios.

El aludido alzó una ceja y entrecerró los ojos, esperando a que su padre continuara hablando. Tal vez le saliera con algo más. Tal vez le dijera algo como que había violentado a unas cuantas mujeres… Aunque no estaba de humor. Se había quedado despierto hasta muy tarde, observando las estrellas y la lejana figura de los edificios del palacio, donde sabía que estaba Netikerti, descansando, preparándose para un nuevo día de oraciones.

Sus pensamientos, su respiración, su cuerpo, su todo le pertenecían a ella, antes, durante y después de dormirse. Y eso no podría cambiarlo nadie. Ni siquiera el faraón.

—No sé de que estamos hablando. No eres claro —murmuró esquivo.

Kefrén dejó escapar un suspiro y se levantó del suelo. Le parecía una tontería el postergar más el tema de conversación, viendo lo irascible que estaba su hijo.

—He estado hablando con tu madre —Aswad le dedicó toda su atención. _¿Qué le habría dijo Djeserit como para que mostrara tanto interés?_ Tendría que hablarlo con su mujer, no soportaba no tener conocimiento de las cosas aunque agradecía a los dioses que aquello calmara un poco a su hijo—. Y he decidido interceder por ti ante Ptahotep.

—¿A cambio de qué? —preguntó, desconfiado. Su padre nunca, jamás, había hecho nada sin recibir algo a cambio. Tal vez por eso había llegado donde estaba.

—Te tomarás en serio el trabajo y te prepararás para sucederme. No voy a aceptar un no por respuesta —dijo con seriedad. Ya se había cansado. Haría las cosas por las buenas o por las malas, pero las haría—. Si no lo haces, dará igual que hablemos con Ptahotep… Nada te respaldará para poder cuidar a Netikerti. Ni siquiera nosotros.

Aswad mantuvo fija la mirada, clavada en los ojos de su padre. No había rastro de sentimientos cálidos en ellos. Estaba siendo serio y el chico supo que no le temblaría la mano en hacer cumplir sus deseos. Por mucho que quisiera, no podía ir en contra de los designios del derecho. Era hijo de orfebre y moriría siendo orfebre y, si llegaba a tener un hijo algún día, también sería orfebre. Era como una maldición que se repetía una y otra vez para su desgracia.

—Es una advertencia, Aswad —le recordó Kefrén—. Tómalo o déjalo pero no me gustaría ver a mi hijo muerto o peor, convertido en un paria dentro de nuestra sociedad.

 

 

Aswad cerró los ojos e intentó serenarse. Ya no estaba en el tejado, con su padre, recibiendo un ultimátum. Ahora estaba en el taller, trabajando en las pocas piezas que podía crear en su tiempo libre porque, de ninguna manera tocaría algo creado por su padre.

Tan concentrado estaba en la pieza frente a sus manos, que no escuchó llegar al soldado.

—El faraón desea verte.

Y, con esas tres palabras desapareció uno de los guardias tras las puertas del taller. Aswad parpadeó sorprendido, atónico y confundido, mirando el umbral en el que había estado el hombre, segundos atrás.

¿Para qué querría verle el faraón? Su padre no estaba, así que no podía estar relacionado con las piezas encargadas, tenía un permiso por… los días impuros de su madre y le había dejado a él a cargo del taller. Una estupidez puesto que sería mucho más seguro dejar el taller con las puertas abiertas, invitando a cualquier ladronzuelo de tres al cuarto a que se diera un festín.

Sea como fuere, en aquellos instantes él era el representante de su padre, y por tanto, no podía dejarle en evidencia. No después de la conversación que había mantenido aquella mañana con él. La cual podía recordar con una claridad que daba miedo.

Aswad se llevó la mano a la cara intentando olvidar la conversación y los sentimientos que le habían despertado. Pero no podía. Era un pequeño rayo de esperanza que se asomaba tímido tras las nubes.

Sin embargo, aquello no bastaba para tranquilizarle.

El estúpido faraón le había hecho llamar. A él. No a su padre. A él. Y casi podía asegurar que no tendría nada bueno que decirle.

—El faraón espera —le recordó el hombre de la puerta, apareciendo como un fantasma y volviendo a desaparecer. El tono cortante de su voz bastaba para arrojarle a la realidad—. Y lleva algunas piezas.

Caminó por las mesas y cogió unas cuantas joyas, tanto de la autoría de su padre y de la suya propia. Obviamente, no se atrevería a comprarlas, puesto que sería como atreverse a comparar la luna con el sol.

Siguió el mismo procedimiento que había visto hacer a su padre tantas veces antes: guardar las joyas en suaves telas antes de meterlas en una pequeña alforja que llevaría hasta el faraón. No podía cometer el error de estropear alguna. Podría ser la excusa perfecta para que Jufu, con toda su arrogancia, lanzara sobre él su cólera y separara la cabeza de su cuerpo.

No sería la primera vez que se lo haría a un enemigo.

—Estoy listo —informó al soldado quien, tras dirigirle una mirada desprovista de sentimientos, echó a andar hacia el exterior del taller.

Entraron a paso ligero en los terrenos de palacio y pasaron por delante del templo de Hathor y de la Casa Jeneret. Recuerdos y pensamientos inapropiados surcaron la mente del joven, todos relacionados con la _sa,_ hasta que entraron en palacio, obligándose a desterrarlos inmediatamente para dejar la cabeza fría, tal y como muchas veces le había dicho su padre.

El guardia frenó en seco frente a dos puertas ricamente decoradas. La sala del trono, por supuesto. ¿Qué otro lugar mejor para alimentar el ego de semejante fantasma?

Aswad no podía estar más contrariado. Se preguntó si, además de la presencia del faraón, también debiera soportar la de la reina. Ya había observado como se comportaba; era una víbora que no dudaría en clavarte los colmillos en la mínima ocasión que encontrara. Había disfrutado de su desdicha y había metido el dedo en la herida hasta hacerla sangrar; después la había cubierto de sal y se había regodeado en la ineptitud de las semillas plantadas.

Si estaba en la sala, no le daría el placer de destruirle como hizo ayer.

El guardia le comunicó algo a otro hombre armado hasta los dientes. Los ojos oscuros y pintados del guardia se pasearon entre su compañero y Aswad antes de asentir y entrar en la sala del trono.

—Faraón quiere verte —contestó tras salir y colocarse junto a la puerta abierta.

Aswad no tardó en verse de nuevo en aquella sala, siendo escrutado por los sirvientes y los escribas que pululaban por sus suelos como si fueran vulgares gusanos.

No le dirigió ni una sola mirada a Jufu, aún a sabiendas de que estaba allí. Caminó hasta quedar en el centro de la sala y se arrodilló.

Su padre estaría orgulloso si le viera. Tenía modales. Algunas nociones, al menos.

—Buenos días, Asklan —dijo el faraón desde su trono. Tenía la mejilla apoyada en una de las manos y una mueca de superioridad pintada en los labios, cosa que Aswad no pudo ver pero si oír—. Levántate.

Aswad se levantó e intentó relajar el ceño fruncido que había aparecido en su rostro en el momento en que escuchó la burla del faraón. Jufu le observaba con sus ojos oscuros, sin borrar su sonrisa, mientras esperaba a que hiciera algo en su contra. Sin embargo, Aswad mantuvo la mente fría y serena, algo sorprendente en él, soportándole la mirada como si fuera un pulso silencioso.

—¿Sabes por qué te he hecho venir, Asklan? —preguntó levantándose del trono.

—Es Aswad, señor —le corrigió, permaneciendo serio y sin ni una sola pizca de humor en su rostro. El rostro del faraón se crispó ligeramente ante sus palabras. Aswad sonrió y continuó hablando—. Y no. Temo que no sé para lo que requerís mi presencia.

—Por algo como eso podría hacer que te mataran… —respondió secamente entrecerrando los ojos. Dos joyas oscuras sin vida que refulgían con maldad—. Pero hoy me siento generoso —su tono casaba a la perfección con la sonrisa retorcida de sus labios. Sentimientos encontrados nacieron en el pecho de Aswad, afianzándose y agarrándose a su corazón. Odiaba a Jufu, le odiaba con toda su alma—. Mi adorada hermana piensa que tienes talento. Yo discrepo. Opino que lo que haces no es más que el trabajo de un aficionado. ¿Quién crees que tiene razón?

_No me importa lo que piensen dos seres tan despreciables como vosotros,_ pensó Aswad, furioso; pero se mordió la lengua. Su padre había conseguido que no le castigaran, que no le cortaran la cabeza, y, si no quería que su familia fuera víctima de las represalias, era mejor que se comportara… Aunque sintiera cómo le arrancaban los órganos con una tenazas al rojo vivo.

—¿No hablas? —alzó una ceja y acortó la distancia entre ambos—. Hay veces en las que el silencio es la respuesta más inteligente. Por fortuna empiezas a parecerte cada vez más a tu padre. Tal vez no esté todo perdido —Aswad esbozó una mueca que mucho distaba de ser una sonrisa y Jufu asintió, complacido—. Te he hecho venir para ver qué más tienes para mí, algo que me haga cambiar de opinión en cuanto a tu trabajo.

¿Trabajo? Por eso el guardia le había hecho empaquetar varias de las piezas en las que estaba trabajando, tanto de él como de su padre. Apretó contra su cuerpo la pequeña bolsa en la que había guardado las joyas y esperó. Jufu terminó eliminando la distancia entre ambos.

—¿Y bien? No tengo todo el día.

Aswad se acercó hasta una de las mesas que había en la habitación y deshizo el nudo de la bolsa. Deslizó, con mucho mimo, un pequeño trozo de lino donde fue colocando, poco a poco, todas y cada una de las piezas que había traído.

Había de todo; desde pequeños adornos para las ropas hasta pendientes y anillos. No eran cosas excesivamente grandes, pero lo suficiente para que se pudiera apreciar la complejidad del oro trabajado con tanto detalle. El faraón caminó hasta la mesa y comenzó a observar varias de las piezas. Sus manos enjoyadas cogieron un pequeño colgante con un anj pintado en brillantes verdes y azules.

—¿Esto es tuyo? —preguntó Jufu alzando una ceja. Aswad asintió intentando ignorar la sonrisa del faraón—. Se nota… Se nota —repitió con condescendencia—. El acabado es imperfecto pero, no te preocupes, tal vez algún día no llegues a ser tan manazas —el colgante volvió a quedar encima del trozo de lino de cualquier manera. Aswad frunció el ceño y lo colocó correctamente, intentando guardarse las ganas de pegarle un puñetazo al faraón. _Desgraciado mal nacido_ , pensó masticando las palabras mientras le observaba coger otra pieza.

En esta ocasión, era un anillo. Un anillo creado por su padre. No era más que un simple aro de oro con una turquesa engarzada y tallada en forma de escarabeo. Pero el trabajo de la piedra preciosa era tan meticuloso que podría ser envidiado por los dioses. Su padre era un auténtico artista. Jamás llegaría a su nivel por mucho que se esforzara.

—Precioso —dijo, mirándolo desde distintos ángulos—. Se nota la diferencia de maestría —dejó el anillo sobre la mesa y comenzó a quitarse el resto de joyas que engalanaban sus dedos. Deslizó con aires ceremoniales el anillo en su dedo anular y alzó la mano—. Luce incluso mejor en mí —se lo mostró a Aswad y sonrió—. ¿Qué te parece, aprendiz?

—Que mi padre tiene un don otorgado por los dioses —respondió secamente.

Jufu asintió, soltando un pequeño ruido de comprensión mientras estudiaba de arriba abajo a Aswad y sonreía.

—Además, creo que la turquesa es la piedra más adecuada dada mi actual situación —Aswad lo miró confundido. ¿Qué pasaba con la turquesa? ¿Acaso tenía alguna pega con la piedra? Se suponía que daba suerte, que resguardaba del mal de ojo. El faraón aumentó su sonrisa y asintió—. Claro, pero qué despistado. ¿Cómo vas a saberlo?

Aswad le miró, desconfiado.

—¿Saber el qué?

—No tiene importancia. Me he acordado viendo la piedra. ¿Sabes qué significa? —Aswad alzó una ceja. Odiaba todos aquellos rodeos—. Es la piedra de Hathor, el regalo de la diosa para los mortales. ¿Adivinas quién más está relacionada con la diosa? —Al ver cómo la sangre abandonaba el rostro del joven, su sonrisa se hizo más grande—. Ayer estuve hablando con ella largo y tendido durante toda la noche hasta que Ra volvió de su viaje por la Duat. Ya tengo su respuesta.

—¿Y cuál es?

Aswad quiso morderse la lengua. Las palabras habían salido atropelladas, sin pensar. La sola mención a Netikerti bastaba para que su cerebro dejara de pensar con claridad, o sin ella, porque su cerebro tampoco es que trabajara demasiado de normal.

—Netikerti ha aceptado —dijo, observando con diversión el brillo de esperanza que comenzaba a brillar en los ojos del muchacho. Pobre iluso—. Ha aceptado convertirse en mi concubina —Jufu soltó un suspiro y dio un pequeño paso hacia la mesa—. Una reacción más que predecible, viendo lo que ambos teníamos que ofrecerle.

—Eso es mentira.

—Me encantaría decirte que no pero… —acarició la turquesa y sonrió—. Ambos sabíamos que era cuestión de tiempo que esto sucediese. Mi querida hermana tenía razón. Netikerti aspiraba a algo más que un simple… aprendiz. Y bueno —soltó una carcajada—, lo ha conseguido. Ya me lo advirtió mi padre antes de casarme con mi hermana; cuídate de las mujeres, pues todas buscan lo mismo. Son seres volubles y fáciles de complacer.

—No —murmuró entre dientes.

—Claro que sí. Bastó con enseñarle un par de joyas para que terminara aceptando. Aunque, lo que no me esperaba es que se entregara tan fácilmente. Siempre la tuve por alguien de férreos principios.

—¡ESO ES MENTIRA! —gritó Aswad agarrándole del colgante que llevaba en el cuello. Viles y sucias mentiras que salían de su boca como víboras venenosas. Quería romperle el cuello, estamparle el puño en el rostro y dejarle sangrando en el suelo, demostrar que poco tenía que ver con los dioses y que no era más que un mortal como el resto.

El faraón alzó el mentón y aumentó su sonrisa. Con un gesto de la mano, mandó llamar a los guardias que se acercaron y rodearon a Aswad, apuntándole con largas y afiladas lanzas. El joven le fulminaba con sus ojos verdes, sintiendo como el fuego de la ira crecía en el interior de su pecho a cada gesto de superioridad del rey de Egipto.

—Suéltame —dijo cruelmente, el desdén marcando cada una de las sílabas. Con la rabia todavía burbujeando en su sangre, las ganas de matar al faraón aumentando por segundos, y la frialdad de su conciencia clamándole por que se calmara por el bien de su familia, Aswad dejó al faraón nuevamente en el suelo y le soltó, respirando tan fuertemente que las aletas de su nariz se dilataban con cada inspiración y expiración—. Da gracias que tengo aprecio por tu padre. Si no, tu cabeza estaría ya fuera de tu cuerpo y decorando una pica a las afueras de la ciudad.

Jufu se pasó la mano por el cuello, tocando con sus dedos el colgante de oro. Se pasó la lengua por los labios, sin dejar de sonreír. Podía ver la frustración en sus ojos, sentir la furia en sus músculos tensos y la enorme fuerza de voluntad de la que estaba haciendo acopio para no golpearle en la cara.

Eso le encantaría. Era momento de darle la puntilla.

—Se acabó el juego, aprendiz. Has perdido tal como los dioses habían predicho. Porque la estrella de la mañana y de la noche siempre, y escúchame bien, siempre gana. Ahora, es mejor que te retires mientras puedas —le puso una mano sobre el hombro y sonrió—. Vamos, eres joven. Ya encontrarás a otra chica que se amolde mejor a tus… necesidades.

Jufu alzó una mano, despidiendo al joven, y se marchó de la sala.

El pecho de Aswad subía y bajaba furibundo. La ira le rodeaba, le nublaba la visión y el sentido común. Podía sentir como su corazón bombeaba con fuerza al tiempo que la rabia le había querer romper algo: una mesa, una silla, la cara de Jufu… Tendría que conformarse con su puño.

El puño que estrelló contra la mesa antes de dejar escapar todo el aire de sus pulmones.

La mandíbula le temblaba al igual que el resto del cuerpo. No lo soportaba. Quería verle muerto. Quería verle destruido.

—Apresúrate —le instó el guardia, mirándole con algo parecido a la compasión.

Lo que le faltaba. Que un guardia, un perro leal al faraón, sintiera lástima por él.

Aswad guardó las piezas con cuidado, las metió en la bolsa y salió de palacio, ignorando cualquier mirada que se atreviera a dispensarle cualquiera de los habitantes de aquel lugar.

Necesitaba estar solo, necesitaba descargar todos aquellos sentimientos negativos que le estaban ahogando.

Apresuró el paso hasta llegar al taller de su padre. Ni siquiera se paró a contemplar y admirar las formas del templo de la diosa Hathor o de la casa Jeneret. La traición le dolía en lo más profundo del alma; le quemaba y desgarraba como miles de dagas al rojo vivo.

Cuando llegó a su destino, cerró las puertas, tiró la bolsa de joyas lejos de él y se dejó llevar.

Fue entonces cuando gritó. Gritó como nunca lo había hecho antes. Ahora que estaba en la soledad del taller de su padre, completamente solo, y no había nadie que pudiera juzgarlo.

Odiaba a Jufu, lo odiaba con todas sus fuerzas, con toda su alma, con todo su corazón. ¿Acaso solo había venido a este mundo para sufrir? Apretó con fuerza una de las herramientas que descansaban sobre la mesa y la tiró contra la pared, estrellándose y produciendo un ruido seco. Se dejó caer de rodillas. Su respiración era entrecortada, su vista estaba desenfocada y sentía una fuerte presión en la cabeza. No podía más, mentiría si dijera que las palabras del faraón no le habían dolido en lo más profundo del alma, aunque su corazón le dijera que eran mentira.

Netikerti... ¿de verdad había aceptado la proposición de Jufu, tal y como él había insinuado? ¿De verdad habría dejado de lado sus principios y se había entregado a una vida contemplativa llena de lujos solo con abrirse de piernas cada vez que el faraón así lo quisiera?

No. Ella no era así. Lo sabía. Todo lo que había dicho Jufu era falso. Patrañas, mentiras cargadas de veneno de su lengua viperina. No le había gracia no poder tener aquello que deseaba y Netikerti era algo que jamás tendría.

Pero… él tampoco podría tenerla nunca. ¿Qué le ofrecería? ¿Una vida humilde y mal acomodada? ¿Una vida en la que fuera más que posible que sufrieran hambre y miseria, por el odio que el faraón le procesaba, jurando que haría todo lo posible porque su vida fuera lo más cercano a un infierno? ¿Una vida que se acortaría gradualmente y que la privaría de todos los lujos con los que había vivido desde pequeña?

Tragó saliva intentando deshacer el nudo en su garganta.

Por mucho que amara a la _sa_ , por mucho que quisiese compartir su vida con ella, de dedicarle hasta el último de los segundos de su vida, no podría sumirla en aquella desgracia.

Por mucho que su madre y su padre quisieran intervenir por él, romper una lanza en su favor, dar la cara delante de Ptahotep y responder por cualquier negligencia de su parte… No podía. Simplemente no podía hacerlo.

Cerró los ojos y dejó que unas cuantas lágrimas de pura rabia contenida cayeran con libertad por sus mejillas. No tenía que haber nacido. No tenía que haber jugado cerca del río en donde vio la barca en la que navegaba ella. No tenía que haberse escapado del taller de su padre para conocerla. No tenía que haberse hecho su amigo. No tenía que haberse enamorado de Netikerti. No tenía que haberla besado. No tenía que haberla hecho promesas que no podía cumplir. Pero, sobre todas las cosas, no tenía que haberla convertido en diosa de su idolatría.

Un brillo cegador surgió de la pequeña pelota de tela en la que había guardado las joyas, interrumpiendo los lamentos de su dañado corazón. ¿Qué…?

Aswad se acercó hasta ella y la abrió sin ningún tipo de miedo. Allí, sobre todas las piezas de oro, un anillo brillaba con fuerza; un anillo que jamás había visto y que hacía que sus cinco sentidos se pusieran alerta.

Porque era, cuanto menos, curioso.

Estaba formado por una serpiente normal y corriente, pero esta tenía la boca abierta e intentaba tragarse la cabeza de un gato hecha con peridoto. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo ante la grotesca imagen que apareció en su cabeza y cuando sintió como la luz aumentaba su esplendor, rozándole la piel con una caricia fría y desprovista de todo sentimiento, y lo engullía sin ningún tipo de piedad.

 

 

 

Cuando Aswad volvió a abrir los ojos, se encontró en lo que parecía ser una cueva oscura. Y cuando se refería a oscura, se refería exactamente a eso. No podía ver absolutamente nada; era como si las tinieblas hubieran decidido excluir la luz de todo el mundo.

Pese a no poder ver nada, la superficie húmeda y rugosa en la que se encontraba tendido le decía que era eso; una tétrica gruta, hogar de algún simpático monstruo que no tardaría en dar buena cuenta de su cena.

―¿Hola? ―preguntó. El eco arrastró su pregunta tras golpear en las paredes. Parecía que estaba solo. Simplemente no sabía hasta cuando.

Se llevó la mano a la cintura. Debajo de la falda siempre llevaba una pequeña daga, por si alguna vez tenía que defenderse. Pero esta había desaparecido. No tenía nada. Frunció el ceño y palpó nuevamente la superficie, buscando algo con lo que poder defenderse.

Pequeñas piedras y charcos de agua. Nada más. Ni un triste palo con el que poder contraatacar.

Dejó escapar el aire retenido en los pulmones y giró la cabeza. Se vio cerrando los ojos e intentando concentrarse en su oído, para ver si era capaz de escuchar algo.

Premio. No tardó demasiado en escuchar como algo grande y pesado se arrastraba por el suelo… ¿o quizás era por las paredes? No tenía la capacidad de ver en la oscuridad, algo que le habría venido francamente bien para saber qué era lo que se acercaba con tanta premura.

Aswad se encogió, pegando sus piernas al pecho, intentando ocupar el menor espacio posible y esperando —suplicando— que aquella cosa pasara de largo y no reparara en su presencia. Su corazón latía tan rápidamente, tan incontrolablemente, que el sonido llegaba hasta sus oídos enturbiando su mente. Deseó que aquella cosa no pudiera escucharlo o estaría muerto.

―Bienvenido ―siseó una voz grave y profunda. La sangre de Aswad se heló completamente―. No tengas miedo. Estamos entre amigos.

―No te conozco —consiguió articular más rápido de lo que esperaba.

―Eso tiene fácil solución.

Un chasquido resonó por toda la cueva iluminándola tenuemente.

Efectivamente, se encontraba en una cueva. Una gruta de paredes negras, frías, enmohecidas, que desprendían un fuerte olor a azufre. Se llevó la mano a la nariz al tiempo que reparaba en el par de ojos rojos brillantes y reptilíneos que le observaban. Aswad aguantó la respiración. Nunca había sido demasiado amigo de las serpientes.

―Buenas noches, Aswad.

―¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? ―preguntó el chico sin levantarse del suelo. Su cuerpo seguía lo suficientemente entumecido como para no responder completamente a su voluntad. Bastante que su garganta le permitía articular sonidos.

―Yo sé muchas cosas ―la lengua bífida apareció entre sus colmillos y desapareció tan pronto como terminó de pronunciar las palabras―. Soy muy antiguo, casi más que este mundo.

Aswad negó con la cabeza.

―Eso es imposible. Para eso deberías de ser un dios ―reclamó, cerrando la boca en el acto―. Así que eres un dios.

―Muy inteligente.

―Un dios… ―repitió sin terminar de creérselo. Sus ojos verdes vagaron por el suelo de la caverna, sin terminar de comprender bien sus propias palabras. ¿Cómo iba a ser un dios? ¡Los dioses no existían!

La cobra gigante que se hallaba frente a él se deslizó unos centímetros más hacia él, cerrando la distancia que los separaba. Aswad tuvo tiempo de observarle fijamente, de estudiarle para saber a qué se enfrentaba.

El cuerpo alargado estaba cubierto de lo que parecían escamas rojas, simulando la arena del desierto en mitad de una tormenta y los rayos del cielo, oscureciéndose donde se suponía que solo había oscuridad. Sus ojos permanecían abiertos, brillando como dos luces rojas en lo alto de una cabeza negra. El capuchón de su cuerpo permanecía desplegado, amenazante, como si en cualquier momento fuera a atacarle.

Estaba en clara desventaja. Y sin un palo con el que defenderse.

―¿Crees que es una broma? ―preguntó gravemente. El pequeño siseo que le acompañó no ayudó a que Aswad se relajara.

―¿Cuantas cobras gigantescas aparecen delante de uno y comienzan a hablarle? ―la voz del chico tembló ligeramente. El miedo se había apropiado de él.

―Correcto ―susurró complacido―. ¿Y sabes qué dios soy?

―No pareces ser _Meretseger_ ―dijo.

La serpiente pareció contrariada. Hasta movió la cola de manera que pareció golpear el suelo. No estaba contenta.

―¿Te parezco una mujer?

―No, claramente no… ¿ _Mehen,_ tal vez?

―¡¿ _Mehen_?! ―siseó enfadado―. ¡¿Osas compararme con ese intento de dios?! ¡¿Con ese vil servidor de Ra?!

Aswad se levantó del suelo, como si tuviera un resorte, extendiendo ambas manos para intentar tranquilizarle.

―No quería ofenderos… Pero en materia de dioses no soy el más diestro.

La cobra gigante se paseó por la gruta, dejando por un momento a Aswad detrás. Si no hubiera sido porque tenía los cinco sentidos en señal de alerta, aquel monstruo le habría arrancado la cabeza. Aswad se echó hacia atrás cayendo nuevamente al suelo, esquivando, por poco, los colmillos de la cobra.

―Eres pésimo en materia divina pero bueno con los reflejos… Tal vez no esté todo perdido.

Aswad frunció el ceño ligeramente ante la familiaridad de esas palabras. ¿Sería pariente de aquel intento de faraón que se había propuesto destruirle? La cobra le agarró con la parte inferior de su cuerpo y fue arrastrándose hasta el interior de la caverna, apretando el frágil cuerpo del chico más fuerte con cada intento que hacía por liberarse. No quería convertirse en la cena de una serpiente. No señor.

La oscuridad les engulló sin ningún tipo de piedad. Se deslizaban por los túneles de la cueva, estrechos canales que no parecían llevar a ningún lado salvo al nido de aquella monstruosidad que había estado hablando con él.

―Llegamos ―susurró tirándole al suelo con brusquedad.

Habían alcanzado lo que parecía una gruta cubierta de estalactitas tan puntiagudas y afiladas como los colmillos de su captor. Aswad cerró los ojos por el impacto, llevándose las manos a la espalda. Le dolía como si le hubieran clavado varias dagas al rojo vivo.

Abrió la boca intentando recuperar algo del aire desaparecido tras el golpe y suspiró.

―No sé qué es lo que quieres pero… No tengo intención de convertirme en tu comida.

―¿Y quién querría comer algo tan correoso como tu? ―preguntó altivamente. Aswad casi podía jurar que había entornado los ojos, si aquello no fuera una locura―. No, quiero otra cosa muchísimo mejor.

―¿Y qué es? —se atrevió a preguntar.

―Dime qué represento y te contaré mi historia.

Aswad permaneció en silencio, observándole. Mirase donde mirase, aquella enorme cobra no le producía ningún tipo de sentimiento cálido, ni bueno, ni tranquilo. Más bien, era todo lo contrario. Se sentía nervioso, asustado, alerta, como si todo lo bueno en su vida se hubiera alejado de él, como si se lo hubieran extirpado y destruido. Estaba claro que no era una deidad benigna. Era maligno, todo él desprendía pura maldad, el tipo de maldad que a la más mínima posibilidad arrasaría con el mundo tal y como lo conocían.

Pensó en Seth, el dios del caos, pero era el dios del caos necesario. Era un dios dentro de las leyes de Maat. Así que, pese a que podría ser considerado como maligno en algunas ocasiones, también era bueno a su manera.

¿No protegía la barca de Ra cada vez esta viajaba de noche por la Duat?

¿De quién la protegía…?

― _Apep_ …

La cobra pareció complacida.

―Es uno de mis nombres.

―Pero no lo entiendo… ¿No es la cobra el símbolo con que se representa a _Uadyet_? ―preguntó confundido―. ¿Por qué aparecer bajo esa forma?

―Porque no voy a aparecer ante mi elegido con la forma de una culebrita sin ningún tipo de poder. No… prefiero la cobra, es mucho más sutil. Y divertido.

Aswad alzó una ceja. ¿Sutil? ¿En qué mundo? Lo único que parecía estar haciendo, en el caso de que no estuviera soñando, es echar un pulso a los dioses, burlarse de ellos de forma cruel.

―Verás… _Maat_ ha escogido a su campeona ―comenzó deslizándose por el suelo. Su cuerpo se alzaba majestuoso hasta casi alcanzar el techo de la gruta―. Una elegida divina para que las fuerzas del mal no rompan el equilibrio. Una bobada muy típica de ella. Siempre creyéndose tan importante… La detesto ―siseó. Sus palabras estaban cargadas de amargura y odio, veneno letal―. Sin embargo, el equilibrio requiere de _mi_ presencia. Un pequeño detallito que ella parece haber olvidado.

Sonrió.

¿Las serpientes podían sonreír? Aswad sintió como la sangre se le helaba a medida que la conversación entre ambos proseguía. Una conversación convertida más bien en un monólogo, como las audiencias con el faraón… Cada vez estaba más seguro de que ambos eran parientes. Podrían pasar por hermanos, Jufu y él.

―Y quiero que seas _tú_ quien se convierta en mi campeón ―terminó―. No tengo que darte ninguna explicación más, no serviría de nada. Lo único que tienes que hacer es asegurarte que esa _Nebet Kefer_ sea destruida de la peor manera. Que no quede ni una sola gota de esperanza en su cuerpo; que sea vencida, humillada, que no tenga fuerzas ni de levantarse. Quiero que desaparezca de la faz de la tierra.

Aswad dio un paso hacia atrás.

―Escuche… ―comenzó―. Puede que no sea la mejor persona de este mundo pero… No quiero destruir a nadie. No es mi estilo ―el chico tragó saliva nerviosamente―. Agradezco de corazón que haya pensado en mí pero… creo que voy a declinar la oferta.

―Mentiroso… ―siseó―. Aunque me imaginé que dirías algo parecido.

Apofis se deslizó hasta la pequeña balsa de agua de la que ni se había percatado el joven y se sumergió en ella. Su enorme cuerpo rojizo fue engullido por la oscuridad de las aguas.

¿Ya está? ¿Había acabado todo ya? ¿Podía marcharse?

Deslizó su mirada verde esmeralda por la cueva, buscando una salida, pero la entrada por la que habían llegado estaba completamente sellada por rocas. ¿Cuándo se había producido ese deslizamiento? No había escuchado nada.

Aswad tragó saliva y giró sobre sus talones, mirando fijamente el lago, el punto donde Apofis había desaparecido. Un pequeño cosquilleo comenzó a recorrerle el cuerpo. ¿Qué era…? No. No era su cuerpo. Bajó la mirada, encontrándose con que el suelo temblaba; las aguas se contraían en ondas cada vez más pronunciadas. El techo de la cueva no tardaría demasiado en derrumbarse. Sería su tumba.

―¿ _Apep_? ―llamó tras aclararse la garganta.

Su voz salió como un hilito tembloroso y dubitativo.

―¿Estás por ahí? ―volvió a preguntar, recibiendo la caricia del eco en respuesta.

Aswad dejó escapar un suspiro y se llevó la mano al pelo.

Iba a morir. Iba a morir y no sería capaz de ver a las personas que amaba una última vez. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que pudiera alcanzar el descanso eterno; no había sido bueno, su corazón no pasaría la prueba de la pluma de Maat, fallaría en el juicio de Osiris y sería devorado, borrado de la faz de la tierra.

Le encantaría volver a ver a su padre Kefrén y disculparse con él, por no haber prestado más atención a sus enseñanzas. Desearía poder ver a su madre Djeserit y sentir sus brazos cariñosos envolviéndole, con la promesa de que todo iría bien. Pero, moriría por ver a Netikerti y poder jurarle que, aunque desapareciera de su vida, aunque se volatilizara del mundo, siempre la querría.

Había sido un tonto por no poder ver antes las señales, por no haber podido apreciar lo que tenía, lo que el mundo le estaba dando.

Cerró  los ojos.

Estaba preparado para morir. ¿Por qué, si no, había aparecido frente a él Apofis? Era la reencarnación del _Isfet_ , la contraparte de _Maat_. ¿Por qué…?

El ruido de las rocas cayendo a su alrededor hicieron que se encogiera más sobre sí mismo. Seguro que no tardaría demasiado en ser sepultado por las rocas. Solo esperaba que, si aún le quedaba un mínimo de suerte en el cuerpo, la primera roca le cayera sobre la cabeza, terminando con su vida en el acto para no tener que sufrir la agonía y el dolor.

Lo siguiente que ocurrió pasó demasiado rápido. Las aguas volvieron a abrirse, como si una gran mole se abriera paso librándose de ellas. Un cuerpo pesado se lanzó hacia él y le clavó los colmillos en el cuello.

Un grito de dolor se quebró en su garganta al tiempo que sus ojos se abrían conmocionados. Grandes lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas mientras el aire le iba abandonando poco a poco.

―Recuérdalo. Eres mi campeón. Destruye a _Nebet Kefer_.

Las palabras siseantes de Apofis resonaron en sus oídos mientras poco a poco iba cerrando los ojos, perdiendo la consciencia y entregándose a los fríos brazos de la muerte. Atrás quedaron los últimos resquicios de claridad de la cueva. A los pocos segundos, todo se había vuelto negro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y hasta aquí el tercer capítulo.   
> Estoy trabajando en la traducción del mismo para poder subirlo, e intentaré (en cuanto termine los exámenes), poder ponerme con el siguiente capítulo y traéroslo lo más pronto posible (segunda quincena de junio - primera de julio).  
> Espero, de todo corazón, que os haya gustado.   
> Decidme por favor qué opináis del capítulo. ¿Os esperábais algo parecido? ¿Sí? ¿No? ¿Qué creéis que hará Aswad? ¿Y el faraón? ¿Por qué es tan asqueroso?
> 
> En fin, mil gracias por tomaros la molestia de leer hasta el final.  
> Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo (y si veis que tardo, pincharme con algo).
> 
> Un besito enorme.  
> Ciao~~


End file.
